Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge
by just a little wicked
Summary: No one could have seen this coming, no one could see how I would be accidentally responsible for so much destruction. So everyone raise your glasses, and prepare for the end. Cheers everyone, three cheers for sweet revenge.[BOOK 3 IN THE STARCROSSED TRIL.
1. Preface: The End

**Title: **Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge

**Rating: **T

Preface:

_Now come one,  
Come all,  
To this tragic affair,  
Wipe off that make up,  
What's in is despair,  
So throw on the black dress,  
Mix in with the lot,  
You might wake up and notice you're someone you're not,  
If you look in the mirror and don't like what you see,  
You can find out first hand what it's like to be me,  
So gather 'round piggies and kiss this goodbye,  
I encourage your smiles,  
I expect you won't cry,_

"I'm coming with you." She said, starting to follow me out the door. I stopped immediately, and spun around to grab her shoulders, to stop her as well.

"Emilie, no," I commanded, gently pushing her back a step. "You can't come. You have to stay here."

Her eyes widened in horror. "No!" she snapped. "You are not going after him by yourself!"

"He already took Bella," I retorted sternly. "He is not taking you, too."

She stomped her foot. "And then what? Do you expect me to sit here alone, wondering if the next time I see you, you'll be ash?"

"I will come home." I said. "I promise."

"Laurent!"

"Emilie." I responded. There was no compromise in my voice.

Her eyes were wide and innocent. "Laurent, I'm coming with you, and that is final. I'm your partner, remember?"

"I have to do this alone," I told her, dropping my arms from her shoulders. "This is what all of this has been leading up to. Just me, and the killer. You need to stay here with the rest of the family, where it's safe."

"Just like Bella was safe?"

I winced. "Emmett won't take his eyes off you for a moment." And right on cue, Emmett touched her shoulders from behind.

"Take care of her," I ordered.

And I ran off to settle this mess, once and for all.


	2. I Never Told You

"_Touched by angels, though I fall out of grace, I did it all so maybe I'd live this every day."  
_**My Chemical Romance—I Never Told You What I Do For a Living**

Eleven years had passed since Emilie and I were married. Eleven years of absolute bliss. After Emilie and I returned from our honeymoon, we too bought our own house. It was a beautiful place. It was definitely way too big for just two people, though. But what could I say, I liked to be flashy.

The house had four bedrooms. One belonged to Emilie and me, another was a guest room, and there was also our game room. (Playstation, Gamecube, XBOX, and even old board games; you name it, we had it. Beating Edward at Battleship could have possibly been the most entertaining thing, ever.)

The last room was Emilie's library. Man, could that girl read. Several bookshelves lined the walls, each filled to the brim with books. On one side, there was a desk with a computer. There were some cozy chairs in one corner, and a small table or two. Emilie and Bella spent quite a bit of time in there.

Emilie also turned out to love photography. In fact, one of the bathrooms was converted into a darkroom. Supposedly, it had been her dream to have a darkroom in her house. I thought it was a great idea. The less time around the humans during her first years the better. This way, she could take all the pictures her still heart desired, and develop them on her own. A clever idea, if you were to ask me. But then again, even if I_ didn't_ like the idea, I would have done it anyway. I would have done anything to see that girl smile.

Neither of us could have possibly been happier.

We lived two years there, before the Cullens called us and told us that they had to move on. Carlisle was pushing forty, and it simply wasn't working any longer. They extended an invitation to us, saying that we could come and pose as teenagers again. I could pass as a senior, and Emilie would sign up as a junior. They told us that we could stay behind if we wanted to, but after little deliberation we decided that we wouldn't want to live here without them. Despite the wonderful company we were to each other, having our family so far away would, for a lack of a better word, suck.

So now, the entire Cullen family, (yes, every single one of us,) was living in a huge mansion in Astoria. No, I'm not joking. We were living in Oregon. Boy, did Emilie have fun with that one. I remembered when Carlisle told her where we were moving to.

_It was actually the day we were to leave, and we were all piling into several cars. Edward and Bella took Edward's Aston, Emmett and Rosalie took her new Lamborghini, Alice and Jasper took Bella's Volvo, and Emilie and I were taking my new Aston. In two weeks, Carlisle and Esme would drive up in his Mercedes._

"_If you don't mind me asking," I said, raising an eyebrow. "But where the heck are we going?"_

"_Oh," Carlisle chortled. "It seems you've been out of the loop."_

"_Living across town could do that," Emilie said with a smirk._

_Esme smiled. "We're moving to a town called Astoria." She explained pleasantly. "It's in Oregon. It's the cloudiest place in the US."_

"_Cloudier then Forks?" I asked in disbelief. I didn't think that was possible._

_Carlisle nodded. "Not by much, but yes."_

"_Oregon?" Emilie said, cocking her head to the side. "Is Astoria anywhere near Boring?"_

_I raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, what?"_

"_Boring," She repeated. "It's a town in Oregon. I don't know about you, but I would rather not live somewhere called Boring._ I mean, _come on, who names their town Boring?" she scoffed._

"_Maybe Richard Boring." I replied condescendingly._

_Emilie raised an eyebrow. ". . .Who?"_

"_I don't know, the founder of Boring, I suppose."_

_She rolled her eyes. "Well, even if the founder's last name **was** Boring. It's still a bad town name."_

_Carlisle and Esme were trying to conceal their laughter, but they stayed out of our ridiculous argument, as usual._

"_And why is that?" I asked, my voice curious._

"_It's like saying 'Come live here, where it's BORING! Haha, get it?" she nudged my side with her elbow twice. "Get it?"_

_I rolled my eyes, and Esme and Carlisle laughed._

"_No, don't worry." Carlisle replied. "Astoria is much further north."_

_Emilie nodded once. "Good,"_

I laughed quietly to myself at the memory. I was sitting in the family room in Astoria, my eyes watching the fireplace. The wood crackled, and the flames danced, as sparks occasionally flew upwards.

Suddenly, a pair of pearl white hands covered my eyes, blocking my vision. I rolled my eyes, which was odd, considering the fact that my eyelashes brushed against the offending hands.

"Guess who!" A honey-sweet voice sang. I sighed, well this wasn't difficult. I knew that voice anywhere.

"Could it be . . ." I said, pausing to pretend to think, ". . . Emilie?"

"Nope!" a difference voice giggled, and the hands dropped.

I turned around to see Emilie, and Bella. _Hmph_, I thought. They were such cheaters.

"No fair," I pouted.

Emilie giggled. "Yes fair,"

"You totally cheated!" I said, glaring at both girls, feeling more like a child every second. "You tricked me!"

"And you're point is . . .?" Bella said, her lips twitching into a smile.

"Cheaters never win!" I said.

"Ah," Emilie said. "We just won, did we not?"

"Yes, but. . ."

"So cheaters _do_ win," Bella pointed out.

"Oh shut up," I snapped, storming out of the room, both girls breaking into hysterics behind me. I liked it better when Bella thought Emilie was a whore, and she hated her. At least they weren't teaming up against me then.

I brushed passed Edward as I huffed up the stairs. He burst out laughing when he saw me, obviously reading my thoughts.

"Is my wife bothering you, Laurent?" he chuckled, obviously enjoying the situation.

I sighed. "Isn't she always?"

"Good then," he grinned. "I'll remember to thank her. You're always rather amusing when you're annoyed."

"Thanks," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Thanks so much,"

He laughed again, and strolled into the living room, at the same time that I arrived on the second floor. If I were to go up a level, I would find Alice and Jasper's bedroom, as well as Carlisle's office, and his and Esme's room.

The second floor was home to mine and Emilie's room, as well as Rosalie and Emmett's, and Bella and Edward's. I walked to the last room in the hallway, and shut the door behind me.

Ah, privacy was such a beautiful thing.

"Heya, hubby," a voice said suddenly.

Or . . . not.

I sighed, and fell backwards onto the bed. "Hey, Em,"

"Are you seriously angry at me?" she asked, sitting cross-legged next to me.

I shook my head. "No," I replied. "Just dreading tomorrow. . ."

She giggled. "First day of school,"

"Again," I groaned.

This was the third place we lived since Denali. After Denali we moved to another place in Alaska, called Cold Bay. We lived there seven years after Emilie graduated. (She, Bella, Edward and Alice signed up as juniors, and Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and I as seniors.)

Tomorrow would be our first day at our new school. Yet again, we would put on our teenage façade, when really we should all be plenty of years after graduation.

Technically, most of us should be dead.

"It's not that bad," Emilie laughed. "It's not like the work is difficult or anything, anymore."

I sighed. "There are still things that I would prefer spending my time on, then dealing with pathetic, juvenile high school students."

"Oh," she said smirking, "like what?"

I grinned, and pulled her on top of me. "Oh, I could think of a few things. . ."

One of those few things were very close to happening, until someone decided that it was a good time to knock on the door.

I groaned. "Of course,"

"Hey, at least they knocked," Emilie sighed. She rolled off of me, and hopped off the bed. She huffed, and opened the door.

Bella was standing at the door, shaking a box in her hands.

"Battleship, anyone?"

I cackled. "Ohhh, Edward!" I sang, jumping up and snatching the box from my sister.

God, I loved family. I couldn't remember ever being so happy. I'm sure I had some sort of family in my human life, but since I couldn't remember anything about them, this was definitely the happiest I ever remember being.

"Oh crap." Edward groaned.

I laughed. "Ready to lose?"

"Hm," he shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

We both laughed as we set up the game at the kitchen table.

Little did anyone know, our happiness would be completely shattered, as someone from my past came back to haunt me. No one could have seen this coming, no one could see how I would be accidentally responsible for so much destruction.

So everyone raise your glasses, and prepare for the end. Cheers everyone, three cheers for sweet revenge.


	3. Papercut

okay, so the point of view is going to be switching around every-once-in-a-while. sometimes it'll be Bella's, sometimes it'll be Laurent.

but once we hit the cilmax, it'll all be Laurent for a while.

* * *

_Why does it feel like night today? Something in here's not right today. Why am I so uptight today? Paranoia's all I got left.  
_**Papercut—Linkin' Park**

(Bella's point of view)

Emilie looked at me with a frustrated expression. She folded her arms over her chest, and raised her eyebrows.

"Did I interrupt something?" I asked innocently.

She huffed. "As a matter of fact. . ."

"Sorry Em," I laughed. "But it's not my fault your husband is so easily distracted."

Her eyes narrowed. "But you brought the distraction."

"Oh please," I rolled my eyes.

"Come on," she sighed. "Let's go watch my husband kick your husband's ass at battleship."

I scowled. "Edward doesn't _always_ lose."

"Yeah, right," she laughed pushing me out the door.

* * *

Okay, so maybe he _was_ really that bad. Like always, Edward lost the game. Of course, Emilie had to rub it in my face.

And of course, I jumped in and snapped about how her husband chose a game of battleship over sex with her.

She shut up after that.

"Ohh Bell-la!" I heard my name being called, as I was still in the kitchen with Edward, Laurent and Emilie.

I groaned inwardly. That was Alice, and she was using her _excited voice. _She only used that voice when she was planning on taking me. . .

"We need to go shopping," she announced, entering the kitchen. "Tomorrow is the first day of school here, and we need some new clothes."

"God forbid we wear the same outfit more then once." I replied bitterly.

Edward chuckled. "Bella, shopping can't possibly be that bad."

"Shut up, battleship boy," I snapped narrowing my eyes.

Laurent laughed. "Uh oh, watch out Eddie, she's name calling!

"I hate you," I sneered.

He smirked. "No you don't."

"Come on Bella," Alice said, grabbing my arm.

"No!" I whined. "Edward, save me!"

Edward chortled. "It's not that bad, Bella."

"Is too!"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Edward, will you come with us?" she asked. "Maybe you can dazzle her into letting me buy her some things."

Edward's eyes lit up. "Of course!"

I groaned. The situation just got a million times worse. Not only was I going to be forced into clothing that I didn't need, nor would I ever wear, but Edward was going to be there, to give me no choice but to let Alice buy said items.

If she dragged me into Victoria's Secret again, with Edward there, she would be ash by the end of the day.

Alice pretty much dragged me out the door, and literally pushed me into the back seat. Edward jumped in next to me, smiling like a madman. Alice started the car, and pulled out of our driveway.

But as we were passing the trees, I could have sworn I saw a pair of ominous red eyes watching us. But when I blinked, they were gone.

* * *

Several bags and many complaints later, Alice finally started heading towards the doors that we had entered through. And, much to my satisfaction, Alice avoided Victoria's Secret. At least she knew me well enough to know how mortified I would be with Edward there.

"So, time to go home?" I asked hopefully.

Alice nodded. "Just one more stop, and we can go."

And then she started walking towards the store I had prayed we would avoid entirely. Of course, God apparently didn't listen to the undead.

"Oh no," I said shaking my head. "You are not dragging me in there."

"Oh come on Bella," Alice whined. "Don't put me through this again."

Edward laughed. "Ohh," he said. "Is this where you got that little outfit, all those years ago? The black and red frilly thing?"

If I could have blushed, my face probably would have been close to the color of a tomato. I was too mortified to speak, so I just nodded slowly.

"In that case," he said seductively, putting his hands on my lower back, and pushing me gently towards the store. "We are definitely going in there."

"Edward!" I squealed. He ignored me, as he continued to subtly push me into the store. I could tell by the look on his face that he was trying very hard not to laugh. I just huffed, as he grabbed my hand, and started following Alice through the store.

"You're so evil," I said, shaking my head.

He laughed. "Says the vampire. . ."

"Hey," I said. "I'm not the only undead creature in here, you know."

"I never said you were." He flashed his perfect, sharp teeth.

I rolled my eyes, and Alice suddenly halted. She maneuvered through the racks, piling multiple sets of lingerie in my hands. Edward grinned, and I bumped his side with my hip. He only laughed.

"Pervert," I mumbled.

He smirked. "I heard that."

Edward and Alice led me to the dressing rooms, after hangers were piled too high for me to see. Once inside, I barely made one outfit on, before Alice was knocking on the door.

"Let me see," she demanded.

"I'm not coming out with this on," I snapped.

Edward groaned. "Come on Bella, it's nothing that I haven't seen before."

"Edward!" I squeaked, humiliated.

Alice sighed. "He's right Bella, just come out."

I huffed before I unhooked the door, and stepped out into the aisle. I bit my lip, and looked down at the floor. Even after eleven years of perfection, I was still easily embarrassed. Showing off lingerie wasn't exactly _my thing_.

I was wearing a blue and pink two piece outfit. The top was a blue bra, with a pink silk piece attached to it that covered my stomach, though it was still somewhat see-through. The bottom was also blue, with little pink ribbons on each of the sides.

My eyes traveled back to my husband, and the look on his face made me laugh. It looked like I imagine my face appeared when he dazzled me. It was rather comforting to know that I could have that kind of effect on him, even after so much time.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped from me, to another guy down the hall. He growled quietly, low enough that only our kind would hear. Yet again, I felt like I should have been blushing, and I disappeared back into the dressing stall.

Alice bought me three more of the sets, and we left with one of Edward's arms protectively wrapped around my waist. He would squeeze me a little tighter every once and a while as we walked along, on the way to the car.

When we got in the car, he still was holding on to me. I wasn't going to complain though, and my head fell to his shoulder.

"You know," he said quietly. "I do believe Alice should take you shopping more often."

I hid my face in his neck, embarrassed again. It bothered me how easily humiliated I was. He only chuckled, and I heard Alice's tinkling laughter coming from the front of the car.

"You shouldn't let those people bother you, you know." I said randomly.

He sighed. "I can't help it," he said, "I don't like people thinking what they are about you. And I thought Mike Newton was bad. . ."

"Edward, I don't need to read minds to know what people are thinking about you," I retorted, kissing his neck. "Trust me, I think very similar things."

He grinned. "Even so, I don't like it."

"Don't let it bother you," I told him, lifting my head. "No one, especially not some random guy at the mall, is going to take me away from you. Just like I know that no one is taking you from me. You're stuck with me for eternity, pal."

He kissed me on the cheek. "I think I can live with that."

I saw Alice make a face through the rearview mirror. "Alright lovebirds," she said, "We're home, go take that upstairs."

I giggled. "Bye Alice," I said hopping out of the car. I took a side glance at the trees again, and still saw nothing. I breathed a sigh of relief, and Edward looked at me oddly.

I shook my head. "It's nothing," I said, waving my hand dismissively. "Let's just go inside."

We pulled the multiple bags from the trunk, and headed inside. But before I walked through the door, I looked back at the forest, only to have the crimson eyes staring directly at me.

I couldn't help it, I screamed.


	4. The Ghost of You

_Get the feeling that you're never, all alone and I remember now, at the top of my lungs in my arms she dies. She dies.  
_**The Ghost of You—My Chemical Romance**

Edward's arms were immediately around my waist, and he pushed me behind him. His hands held me in an unbreakable hold, as he gazed at the trees, a low growl rumbling from his chest.

"What's wrong?" He asked, suddenly confused.

Alice tilted her head to one side. "Are you alright?"

I shook my head frantically. "There- there was something there." My voice ridiculously shook. "I saw it this morning, too. Someone is there, Edward."

He spun around to face me in one speedy movement, his hands landing on my shoulders. "Why didn't you tell me?" he snapped. He almost sounded angry.

"Edward-" Alice warned. "Don't snap at her like that."

"I- I was about to," I explained, "But when I blinked, the eyes were gone. I just assumed that it was my imagination, but they were there again just now."

He sighed heavily, and dropped his hands. "You don't think. . ." he said quietly. Before I could ask, he shook his head. "No, never mind, that's not possible . . . let's go inside." He took one of my hands in his, and pulled me inside. Though he tried to do it sneakily, I didn't miss him bolt the door.

"What happened?" Laurent asked. He and Emilie were walking quickly down the stairs, seeming out of breath. Well, I guessed without Edward and battleship to distract them, they finally got to those . . . other activities.

I twitched. Ew; that was a bit too much information for me.

Emilie noticed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I said, shaking my head. "I just could have sworn that I saw something, or someone, in the forest."

"Whoa," Laurent said, "Déjà vu. . ."

"It couldn't be the same guy," I said, "Could it?"

Emilie shook her head. "Of course not," she rolled her eyes, "that's ridiculous. He wouldn't follow us for eleven years, and not do anything."

"So it's a new stalker, then?" Laurent raised an eyebrow.

Alice shook her head. "That doesn't make sense. We're supposed to be a normal family of teenagers. Normal families don't have stalkers."

"Then what was it?" I asked, "None of this makes any sense."

Edward sighed. "Alice, have you seen anything?"

She shook her head. "I haven't seen anything at all," she said, making a face. "I would have seen it, if something was wrong."

"It must have been an animal," Emilie suggested.

Laurent snorted. "A moose, perhaps?"

"Oh shut up," she elbowed his side.

I sighed. "Yeah, that must have been it."

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, his chin resting on the top of my head. "It's fine, Bella," he assured me. "Alice is right. If something was wrong, she would have seen it."

"Where are the boys?" Alice asked suddenly.

Laurent nodded towards the back door. "They went hunting," he explained, "they figured that the more fed they are tomorrow, the better. Rosalie tagged along, too."

"Why didn't you go?" Edward asked.

Emilie shrugged. "Someone had to be home when you got here."

"Oh," I nodded.

Laurent sighed, hearing the distance in my voice. "Don't worry about it, doll face." He said, "You worry too much."

"I know," I shrugged. "I can't help it. Worrying is just what I do."

"Would I ever let anything hurt you?" Edward asked.

I sighed. "No,"

"Exactly," he said. "So everything will be fine, right?"

I nodded, and he lifted his chin. "Right,"

"I love you," he said, kissing my temple.

I smiled. "I love you too, Eddie."

"Ugh!" He whined. "When are you going to stop that?"

I laughed. "Umm . . . how about . . . _never_?"

"Great," he groaned.

I shrugged. "Sorry buddy, but you're just going to have to deal with it. Like I said, you're stuck with me for eternity."

A few minutes later, I announced that I was going to take a shower, and I skipped up the stairs to do just that. When I got to our bedroom, however, an unfamiliar vampire was there waiting for me.

"Hello Bella," he smiled. I sucked in a breath and opened my mouth to scream, but he was instantly in front of me, covering my mouth with a large, pale hand.

He growled quietly. "Don't. Scream." He hissed.

"Who are you?" I said. Although through his hand it sounded more like, _'woo arm ooo?'_

He laughed. "The end of your existence,"

My eyes widened, and I felt an unexpected, sharp pain in my back. His hand moved from my mouth, and I let out a shrill, terrified scream, which was followed by a sharp scratching in my chest, and then my arms, and stomach. I screeched again, this time shouting for my husband.

Everything went black after that.

I felt something crash over my head, and then an excruciating burning, the most amount of heat that I had ever felt, even when I was sensitive to temperature changes. I wanted to scream, but I found that I couldn't move.

_Oh no, _I thought, _this can't be happening. I can't be dying._

I felt one final stabbing pain, and then I knew I was dead.

_Goodbye Edward, I love you, _was my last thought.

* * *

Short, I know, but the next chapter will be up later today. Since our narrator can't exactly continue, well, narrating, Laurent is going to be taking over.

This is where the story begins, guys.


	5. Welcome to the Black Parade

warning: this chapter contains a large amout of angst.

HOORAY FOR ANGST!

* * *

_And though you're dead and gone, believe me; your memory will carry on. We'll carry on. And in my heart I can't contain it. The anthem won't explain it._

**The Black Parade—My Chemical Romance**

The rest of the family had walked through the doors only moments before we heard her. We were just telling them about the eyes that Bella saw, when a pain-filled shriek echoed through the walls of the house.

We burst through the doors of Bella and Edward's bedroom, the second we heard her screams. But what we found, the horrific sight before us; we couldn't have possibly expected _that_.

There, in the center of the floor, was a pile of black ashes. The carpet surrounding the ash was burned, a few embers still aflame. Alice screamed next to me, falling into the arms of her husband behind her. Horror was written all over his face, his eyes wide in shock, and terror.

No, no, no, no! This couldn't be . . . that was not all that was left of my best friend. No! I felt my fists shaking in rage at whoever had done this.

Edward's reaction was the most heartbreaking, though. He pushed past us, the pain reflecting off of him in tangible waves. He stared at the mound of ashes, the shock he was feeling obvious from his face.

"No," he breathed. He sounded as if someone had just punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. "Not Bella. . ."

"How could I not have seen this?" Alice sobbed, hiding her face in her husband's chest. "I should have seen . . . how could I have not seen?"

Emmett punched one of the walls with a large amount of force. Pieces of said wall crumbled to the floor, leaving behind a hole, and a clear view into mine and Emilie's bedroom.

"Who could have done this?" he roared, obviously ready to cause a large amount of pain to whoever murdered his sister. Rosalie put a calming hand on her husband's shoulder, but she was clearly ready to kill someone as well.

Emilie sobbed next to me. "Laurent," she said, "What happened?"

"I don't know," I hissed. "But I'm going to find out."

Edward was kneeling by the ashes, holding a slip of paper. The paper was shaking, due to the trebling of his hands.

"_Revenge is sweet, isn't it?" _he read aloud. _"You took my one treasure from me, and now you will lose everyone that you hold dear. Now you will have her death, as well as the rest of your family's for the rest of eternity. Watch your back, Laurent. Isabella may have been the first, but she certainly won't be the last. It's about time your past came back to burn you."_

I was speechless. Me? This was because of me? What had I done? Who had I hurt so badly, that would do this?

"Laurent?" Edward asked, "What the hell is going on?"

I shook my head. "I- I don't know. . ." I said. "Honest, I have no idea what that means."

"It means this is your fault!" Emmett growled, turning to me, nostrils flaring. "My sister is dead. Someone killed Bella, to punish you!"

"Emmett," Rosalie scolded, putting a hand on her husband's chest. "Don't blame Laurent, he couldn't have known. . ."

"No!" I exclaimed. "I didn't know- I don't even know who that's from!"

"It's signed, Julian," Edward said, his voice distant, detached.

Emilie put a hand on my shoulder. "Do you know a Julian?"

"No," I shook my head. "I don't think so . . . I don't remember _ever_ knowing a Julian."

Jasper sighed. "Obviously you did."

"We need to find who did this," Alice announced. "It must have been who Bella saw in the trees."

Emmett growled. "Let's go." He said, grabbing Jasper's arm, and starting to drag him out the door. I let them go, and Rosalie followed.

"Stay here, Alice," Jasper demanded. "Just in case you see him coming back, or something. You need to be here, just in case."

She nodded, and turned to me, confusion in her eyes. I looked down at the ashes, and Emilie placed a hand on my back.

"I'm going with them," she announced, kissing my cheek. "I'm not going to just sit here and do nothing."

I nodded, and stroked her cheek. "Be safe, please?"

"I'll see you soon," she said, disappearing with the others.

Edward walked out too, and I watched him trudge down the stairs, mumbling to himself. Alice and I exchanged a glance, and we walked quickly into the living room, where Edward was standing by the sliding glass door.

He stood by the glass, watching the heavy rain fall down in sheets. I had never seen someone so helpless looking in all my existence. His eyes were a pitch black, and his lips were turned into the most depressing grimace, that was probably permanent.

"Edward . . . I . . ." My voice broke. I couldn't even think coherently, much less put those thoughts into words.

He turned to me, and the helplessness seemed to double. He ran a hair through his unruly bronze hair. His mouth opened, and then closed again, and his midnight eyes traveled to the floor.

"Laurent," he said, shaking his head. "I—I can't—she can't. . ."

I covered my face with my hands, and shook my head mechanically. "Edward, I'm so sorry. . ."

"No!" he shouted. He picked up a vase from a nearby table, and threw it as hard as he could, watching as the pieces shattered to the floor.

"Edward," a soft voice said from the other side of the room. "Please don't—don't do this. I'm so sorry. We all loved her but. . ." Alice's voice broke too.

"Why!?" He shouted, throwing his hands up in the air. "Why would he take Bella?"

"Because of me," I muttered, "this is all my fault."

"No," Edward said quietly. "You couldn't have known. You didn't want this, either."

I shook my head. "Of course not. . ."

"If I could have seen anything," Alice whimpered. "But I didn't see anything at all. I can't see her at all; she's completely off my radar."

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" He roared, clenching his fists. The picture frames on the walls rattled violently from their hooks with the reverberations of his rage-filled shouts. "They better find him. I don't care where he is, I am going to kill him."

"Bella wouldn't want you to become a murderer, Edward." Alice said, and I nodded in agreement. "Think, Edward."

"He. Killed. Her." He growled. "He. Murdered. Her. I don't think she would care about his well being." He fumed.

"But she cared about yours," the past-tense sent a stab through my icy heart.

"My well being will be fine, once that bastard pays for what he has done!" He picked up the very table that the vase was on, and tossed it to the wall. Picture frames shattered to the floor, leaving shards of wood and glass on the hardwood floor below. The table broke into two, and crashed to the floor.

A picture slid from its broken frame, as the glass shattered around it. Coincidentally, the picture landed right by Edward's feet, face up. I saw it before Edward did.

It was a picture of Bella. She was sitting on the piano bench backwards, facing the camera, a brilliant smile playing across her lips. Edward's back was to the camera, his fingers dancing across the keys as he played, what I assumed was, her lullaby.

He reached down, and picked up the photograph from the floor, and a sob escaped his lips the second he saw it.

Edward's anger turned to pure despair, and his hands seemed to be shaking, as he held the picture.

He looked as if he was struggling for words. He was still refusing to meet my eyes, turning back to stare out at the inexhaustible rain. He let out a rough sigh, and ran a hand through his hair again. I was under the impression that it was Edward's nervous habit.

"I'll never see her again," he said, shaking his head. "I will never get to hold my wife again! What good are my arms if they can't hold her? What good am _I _without her? She was my everything, and now _I have_ _nothing_. I _am_ nothing. I'll never get to see her smile, or hear her laugh, or cry. I'll never get to listen to her yell at me when I do something stupid, or complain about a difficult day at work. I'll never get to see her argue with Emmett, or giggle with Alice."

I interrupted him. "Edward, stop. I get it."

"No, no, I haven't even gotten to the worst part, the biggest tragedy of it all. It's not that I'll never hold her, or that I'll never kiss her, or even hear her laugh. No, the very worst part is that I'll never get to tell her that I love her, ever again. She'll never get to hear those words from me again. I'll never hear them from her. This is it Laurent, it's over. Everything is officially over. And I will, I swear, kill the bastard that did this. He will die, soon. There is nothing that will stop me for making him pay, for taking her from me. If you refuse to help me, I will find him on my own."

"I'm so, so, sorry." Alice said, walking quickly to her brother, and wrapping her arms around him. He hugged her tightly, gripping on to her for dear life. He suddenly burst into dry sobs, and Alice held him tighter.

"Shh. . ." she cooed. "It's okay Edward. It's okay."

"No it's not," he said into her neck.

"We'll get him," Alice vowed.

"I don't understand. . ." Edward murmured. "Why take Bella? Why take her? I—I don't—it's not—"

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of the room, as quickly as I could. I would kill who did this. He would pay for this. He would die before he got to anyone else. Before he got my Emilie.


	6. HOLYCRAP

**HOLYCRAP**

Mmkay people, I need you to do me a favor and relax.

I haven't even got to the height of the plot yet, so please before you start screaming at me, relax, okay?

Trust me, okay?

Whether or not Bella is dead, and I'm not going to blab and explain everything yet, there will be a happy ending here, I promise.

I'll update again tomorrow, or maybe later tonight. It all depends.

Just don't scream at me, and don't stop reading.

Thanks,

Kiwi


	7. Vampires Will Never Hurt You

_And as always, innocent like roller coasters. Fatality is like ghosts in snow and you have no idea what you're up against.  
_**Vampires Will Never Hurt You—MCR **

I was burning, the flames consuming me, the heat overpowering me. At one point, I had become so lost in the fire that I had become completely numb. I felt nothing, I _was_ nothing.

I could think, yes, plenty of rational thoughts were floating through my mind. But I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move. Was this hell? If this wasn't hell, I didn't ever want to find out what hell _was_ like. For this was excruciating.

Then suddenly, it all stopped. I was suddenly sitting cross-legged on the center of a fluffy ball of cotton — a cloud? I tried to lift my arm, and I found that I could actually move again. I stretched my arms upward, and took in a large breath of air, almost feeling alive again.

Maybe this was heaven?

Then, out of nowhere, Edward was with me. He was sitting in front of me, and he reached out to touch my face. I opened my mouth to speak to him, but he silenced me, by pressing his index finger to my lips.

He stroked my hair, and I found myself lost in his eyes. This must have been heaven. After all, I had my own personal angel with me.

"Come back to me Bella," he whispered, as he faded into nothingness. I blinked away tears that I suddenly could cry again. His words hung in the still silence.

_Come back to me._

And then I woke up.

My eyes snapped open, and I sat up quickly. Had I been . . . sleeping? How could that have been possible? Vampires don't sleep. For a moment, I thought that it was all a dream, that I must have been safe in bed, still human.

That was of course, until I saw my surroundings.

I was in a huge cell. Why people insisted on constantly throwing me in cells, God only knows. But this cell had metal bars all around. Meaning that if my family figured out where I was, Emilie wouldn't be able to blow up the walls, and pull me out.

But the question was; where was I? I blinked a few times, and used the palms of my hands to push myself up onto my feet.

The cell was placed in the back of a huge space, probably a basement. I noticed a staircase on the other side of the area, and also took the time to see that this cell was the only cage in the room.

How was I going to get myself out of this one?

"Bella!" An overly-cheerful voice called, as a male figure entered the dungeon I was currently residing in. The beautiful vampire was walking down the spiral stair case that I had noticed earlier. "You're awake, I see."

I walked to the front of the cage, and wrapped my hands around the bars. "You. . ." I hissed, "You're the one who attacked me in my room, the one that. . ."

"Killed you?" he finished for me, smirking. "No dear Isabella, you're not dead. Well, technically, you are, being a vampire." He shrugged. "But you are, in essence, existing. You're still walking among the land of the living, contrary to your previous beliefs, and your family's current viewpoint, of course."

I let that all sink in, staring at the stunning man before me. He was tall, with the vampire's typical pale skin, and perfect beauty. His hair was shoulder length, and black as pitch. He was built, but nothing like Emmett, more like the way Edward was. His eyes though, they stuck out the most. They were a dark crimson.

I was alive. But my family thought I was dead.

"They think you killed me." It wasn't a question.

He laughed. "I'm terribly sorry Isabella, but it had to be done."

"Edward thinks I'm dead."

"Ah," he said, stepping closer. "Edward must be the younger one, the one with the auburn hair. He was your mate?"

"Edward_ is_ my husband." I sneered, through gritted teeth.

"No need to get snippy with me," he chided, standing right in front of the bars. "You shouldn't take such a tone with me, Isabella."

I sighed. "Fine," I said, shaking my head.

"Now, now," he smiled. "Much better. And to answer your question, yes. The family believes that you're dead, now. I must admit, it was hard watching your husband after the ordeal," he frowned, "he's certainly not happy about your passing. None of them are, of course, but he's most definitely the worst."

"Oh no," I breathed. "Why? If you're going to torture us all like this, why don't you just kill me?"

He laughed. "There will be no use killing you, Mrs. Cullen," he said, folding his arms over his chest. "Not yet, at least."

I stepped back. "They will kill you, you know." I warned him. "If you harm me, they will kill you."

He laughed. "I suppose I'll be seeing you in hell then, eh?"

"You sadistic bastard," I hissed.

He frowned. "I warned you about your tone already," he warned, "You might want to lay off the insults as well. You might hurt my feelings."

I scoffed. "As if you have any feelings,"

"Isabella," he scolded, "I suggest you hold your tongue."

I only rolled my eyes. I had a right to be pissed. My family thought I was dead. I was in some random basement, only God knows where. Besides, he was being a total jerk.

"Julian," a voice called from the stairs. "Tristan needs to speak with you upstairs. He says it's urgent."

The man—Julian—nodded, and turned to me once more. He flashed me a quick smile, and offered a small wave before he turned to go. He was walking up the stairs before I could blink.

The messenger looked upwards, before walking briskly down the stairs, and to my cell. He smiled at me, and I noticed that the boy had a beautiful smile.

And that's what he seemed to be, just a boy. He looked like he couldn't have possibly been older then sixteen, he could have even been younger. He was probably about an inch or two shorter then me, and was somewhat lanky. His hair was blonde, and it was cut short and spiked.

Of course, he was a vampire. Didn't we all have perfection? But his smile was more then just perfect, it was special . . . almost familiar.

"Hello Bella," he greeted.

I blinked. "How did you know my name?"

"The leader of my coven is holding you captive," he said simply. "I'm bound to know at least your name."

"No, no," I said, feeling an odd sense of familiarity to this conversation, but I couldn't imagine why. "I meant, how did you know to call me Bella?"

"We've met before," he said.

"We have?" I asked. "No offence, but I don't believe I remember you. And I never forget a face. Vampires never forget."

He shook his head. "I can't say anything more," He said with a small smile. "You have to figure this out on your own. But, I know you can do it."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because if Julian found out," he looked behind him quickly, "he would kill me. And then I would be of no help to you, now would I?"

"You want to help me?" I tilted my head to one side.

He nodded. "You helped me, so I figure I should probably help save your life."

"I helped you?" I asked.

He smiled. "Very much so."

"I don't understand," I admitted.

The boy chuckled. "You will, eventually."

"Why am I here?" I asked, "Can you at least answer that?"

He nodded. "Your friend Laurent," he explained. "When he used to feed off of humans, when he hunted on his own, before ever joining a coven, he stumbled across a girl."

"Julian's girl," I suddenly understood.

He grinned. "You're quick,"

"I just have lots of years of experience," I chuckled.

The boy shrugged. "You don't seem any different since I last saw you."

"Which was when?"

He laughed. "Nice try,"

"It was worth a shot," I sighed.

He smiled. "I should go,"

"Will you be back?" I asked. I didn't like the idea of sitting in a dungeon cell all alone.

He seemed to understand, and he nodded. "I'll be back, soon. Hopefully with news from Astoria."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you,"

"No problem," he smiled. "See you later, Lady."

I gaped at his retreating back. It couldn't be him . . . could it? No, of course not, that boy was a vampire! He couldn't have . . . NO! I refused to believe it. That wasn't a hint. It was just an awful coincidence, that's all.

But no matter who this boy was, he wanted to help me. And I would forever be grateful. But all I had to do was figure out why, and who he was.


	8. Even in Death

so yeah. here is a chapter in Edward's POV. be warned, there's some emoness at the beginning.

and the song is Even in Death by Evanessance (that might be spelled wrong, but you get it)

_

* * *

_

_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home_

xxx

Bella was dead. It didn't make any sense. Those words did not belong in that order, it was impossible. Bella, my angel, my light in this darkness that was known as my life, no! She couldn't possibly have been gone from me. She couldn't have. This was wrong. We were supposed to have eternity. We were never supposed to end. She was never supposed to be taken from me. But she was. And now, with my light taken away, I had returned to the dark, now truly a creature of the night.

I sat in our — my — bedroom, staring at the pile of ashes. How could this be? How could this be all that was left of her? Bella, my heart, the woman who always was full of so much energy, so much color, so much love, how could this be all that remained of her? It just wasn't right.

Every time I closed my eyes, her face haunted me. Her usually beautifully perfect face, contorted into a look of sheer pain and horror as she screamed for me. Unable to do anything but cry as her attacker ripped her to shreds. She was gone, because I couldn't run fast enough, because I couldn't save her.

I promised her eternity. I swore nothing would ever hurt her. How could I have been so careless? How could I have let her come up here alone? With that — thing — in the forest, watching, how could I have let her go unprotected?

"Would I ever let anything hurt you?" I asked, just minutes before she was attacked, before she went upstairs, when she was worrying about the figure that she saw.

She sighed. "No," There was so much confidence in her voice, like she truly believed that I could keep her safe, like I had planned.

"Exactly," I said, beaming with pride. "So everything will be fine, right?"

She nodded, and the total confidence returned to her voice. "Right,"

Wrong. Everything was certainly not fine. She was gone from me. I had eternity to face, and I didn't even have her at my side any longer. I still loved her, even though she wasn't around to return my affection.

_I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on_

"Edward," A voice said from the doorway. "Please come downstairs, sitting here isn't helping anyone, especially not you."

"Go away Alice," I growled. "I'll come downstairs when I'm ready."

She sighed. "Edward, please," she begged.

"Alice, I need to be alone for a bit," I said, resigned. "I'll be downstairs in a bit. But right now, I need to be here. Alone."

She nodded. "Okay Edward," She said, "Just—just remember that we loved her, too. We're here, if you need to talk."

I didn't respond. I just turned back to the ashes, and sighed. I heard her quietly leave the room, and I stood up. I walked to the window, staring out at the rising sun.

How was I going to go eternity without her? I didn't think I could. I remembered when I thought that I had lost her before, when James hunted her. My mind strolled to my contingency plans. There was always the Volturi. After our recent ordeal with them, I'm sure that Jane or Caius would be glad to rid me of my pain.

"_Don't even think about it," _a beautiful, angelic voice called to me. My head snapped from the window, to look behind me. But no one was there.

"Bella . . ." I whispered in disbelief.

The voice sighed. _"Edward, don't even think about going to them. Don't end your life because of me. Move on, Edward. Be happy."_

"How can I be happy? How do you expect me to be happy with you gone? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go to Italy, right now." I asked, not even sure why I was responding to this delusion.

"_Because I said so,"_ She snapped.

I looked over into the closet mirror, and there she was. My angel was standing there, looking back at me, fear in her eyes. She was in a white dress, one an angel will wear. I gaped at her, as she faded away.

"_Live Edward, live for me." _She said. And then she was gone.

_Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me_

I stared at the mirror. I no longer saw Bella. It was only my reflection again. Was that me? I didn't even resemble myself anymore. I was disheveled beyond belief, my hair even more unruly then usual. The purple circles around my eyes seemed darker, either that, or I had gotten even paler. I chuckled to myself. I looked like hell.

"Edward!" I heard Emmett shout. "Come down here."

"No!" I snapped.

Alice groaned. "Edward, this is serious."

"Get your ass down here, Edward!" Emilie snapped.

I sighed. "What could possibly be so important?"

"We've found another note," Laurent announced.

That got me. I immediately tore myself from the room, running downstairs as fast as my legs could carry me.

"What does the bastard have to say, now?" I growled.

Rosalie handed me a piece of paper. "We don't think it's from the killer."

"_History has a way of repeating itself and time has a way of rewinding. Sometimes the lost may be found again." _I read the note out loud once, and then several times to myself. It didn't add up. What was that supposed to _mean_?

"Okay," Emmett said, "What the hell does that mean?"

"I understand the second part," Carlisle said. "Whoever wrote this is warning us. Bella isn't the only life that this Julian wants to take."

_The only thing I want to find again is Bella, _Emmett was thinking, looking down at the floor. I sighed. Me too, Emmett, me too.

"Alice, do you have any idea?" Esme asked her daughter, and suddenly a wave of pictures passed through my mind. I saw Bella's death. I saw the man that killed her, scratching at her. And then I saw him again. This time, it wasn't Bella that he was attacking. Alice gasped, and I gaped at her.

"Edward," she breathed.

Everyone was suddenly alert.

"What?" Jasper asked, putting a hand on her wife's shoulder. "What did you see, Aly?"

Her ocher eyes gazed at me, wide and innocent. She shook her head rapidly, and stepped away from her husband's grasp, panic written all over her face.

Emmett frowned. "Alice, what's wrong?"

"I'm next," I explained, my eyes never leaving my sister's face.

Laurent stiffened. "No." he said. "No one else is going to die. We'll stop it."

"Maybe I don't want it to be stopped."

Esme gaped at me. "Edward, sweetie, don't talk like that."

"Why not?!" I snapped. "Why bother?"

"Edward," Emilie said. "Please don't say that. I'm pretty sure that Bella wouldn't want you so off yourself like that."

"_Live Edward, live for me." _I remembered Bella's request.

"She loved you Edward," Rosalie said. "She would want you to move on. She wouldn't want you to die."

"_Besides," _I heard Alice think. "_We can't lose you. I already lost my sister. I can't lose my big brother, too._"

"We're going to get the monster that did this." Emmett nodded. "Concentrate on that. Channel all your anger into that, not yourself."

I sighed. "Fine,"

"Where was Edward when this happened?" Carlisle asked.

Alice closed her eyes again. "He was . . ." she paused, and opened her eyes, confusion written on her face. "I can't see it anymore."

Jasper blinked. "What do you mean you can't see it?"

"Usually when I'm attuned to someone, I can see them on command," she explained. "But I'm not getting anything. It's like running into a wall."

"What does that mean, dear?" Esme asked, clearly confused as well.

Alice sighed. "It means that someone is blocking me."

"How can someone do that?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know," Alice said, biting her lip. "Perhaps it's someone's gift? The only other reason would be that Edward was already dead. But clearly, he's not."

I sighed. Not in the technical sense, I wasn't.

"Then how did you see the attack in the first place?" Rosalie asked, and we all stiffened. That was a good question.

"Someone must have allowed it," I said. "Whoever has the power to block her, he must have let it down."

"Why would someone do that?" Emilie asked.

Laurent shrugged. "Someone must have wanted us to know who was next."

"But why?" Alice asked.

"It seems," Carlisle said, "that we have a mole."

"A what?" Emmett raised an eyebrow.

"There's a little blind rat running around blocking visions," Laurent answered, sarcasm evident in his tone.

Emmett gave him a strange look.

He sighed. "It means we have a spy."

"Someone in that coven is helping us?" Jasper asked. "But why?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"It could just be a trap," Alice reminded us.

Emilie bit her lip. "Or maybe it's a clue. It's most likely the same person who sent the note."

I looked down at the paper. Someone was helping us. Someone was giving us hints, showing us who was going to be next. But there was still half of the riddle to figure out.

"History has a way of repeating itself," I recalled aloud. "That's warning us of more deaths that are supposed to happen."

Carlisle nodded. "That makes sense."

"But time rewinding?" I asked. "That's obviously metaphorical."

"Is it?" Alice raised an eyebrow.

Jasper nodded. "The person helping us can block visions, or something like that. He can't have two gifts. He can't rewind time."

"So what does it mean?" Rosalie asked.

Emmett shook his head. "I have no idea."

"What's the last part?" Esme asked.

"Sometimes the lost can be found again," I read out loud.

"What is there to be found?" Laurent asked.

I sighed. "I don't understand this at all."

"Maybe the killer is just trying to confuse us," Emilie suggested. "Maybe these clues are only meant to lead us in a circle."

"Perhaps," Alice mused. "But maybe it isn't. Maybe we're just missing something completely obvious."

"Like what?" Emmett asked.

I groaned. This was pointless. What was this doing but confusing us more? If someone wanted to help us, why wouldn't they? Why would they waste all of our precious time with cryptic clues and riddles?

Suddenly Emilie gasped. Everyone snapped their heads to her, and her topaz eyes were wide, shifting from side to side in thought.

"What if we are missing something completely obvious?" she asked.

"Again, I must ask," Emmett folded his arms over his chest. "Like what?"

"Like Bella,"

_And I can't love you, anymore than I do _

People die, but real love is forever.


	9. Stolen

bwahahaha. here's the next chapter.

* * *

_I watch you spin around in the highest heels  
You are the best one, of the best ones  
We all look like we feel  
_**Stolen—Dashboard Confessional**

The boy came and visited me again the next morning. We sat down across from each other, the bars separating us. I decided that I was going to find out who he was today, no matter what.

"So," I said, pulling my knees to my chest, and hugging them to me. "How old are you, anyhow? You barely look old enough to be in high school."

He sighed, mimicking my position. "I was fourteen when I was changed." He explained. "I've been a vampire for a year."

I gaped at him. "Fourteen?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I was attacked while I was walking home from school one day. I – uh – had a detention, and I was walking home late. I don't remember much, just lots and lots of pain,"—he cringed—"But I suppose, in the end, it was worth it."

I tilted my head to one side. "Why is that?"

"If I wasn't attacked," he explained, "You would be alone in a dark cell, never to see your husband again. I wouldn't wish that upon anyone."

I frowned. "I still will most likely never see Edward again."

"You will," he promised. "Actually, you'll be seeing him much sooner then you think."

My eyes lit up. "What?"

"Julian is going to get him tomorrow," he explained. "He's going to make it look like he died, just like you. But once I find a way, I'll bust you both out of here."

"They're going to think he died too?"

He frowned. "It's the only way."

"That's really not fair," I sighed.

He nodded. "It really isn't," he agreed. "But, it's more fair then you actually being dead, is it not?"

"Why am I not dead, by the way?" I asked.

He raised his eyebrows. "Are you complaining?"

"No," I sighed. "I was just wondering. I mean, why bother faking my death? If he really wanted to punish Laurent, why not actually kill me?"

"He didn't mean to kill you," he replied. "He meant to kill Emilie, but he went into your room by mistake. Once you saw him though, he couldn't just exactly say, 'whoops, wrong person,' and walk off."

I snorted. "No, not exactly."

"So," he shrugged. "He came up with a new plan. He used his power on you, he made you sleep. Then he brought you here, to this cell. He had something else up his sleeve, something that involved killing you. But, I talked him out of it."

"And how did you do that?" I asked.

"I told him that if he killed you, he would be no better then Laurent," he replied. "He would be taking someone else's love from them. He'd be ripping you from Edward, just how Laurent took Rachel from him. So, he's bringing Edward here. He's going to make you two an offer. But, if my plan is supposed to work, I need you to refuse."

I nodded, not able to keep my mind off of the irony of the situation. Laurent had saved me from Victoria with very similar motives.

"Huh," I mused. "That's so strange . . ."

He cocked his head to one side. "What, Bella?"

"When Laurent was human, a vampire attacked him and the woman he loved, Rebecca." I began, "She died in the attack, and he was changed. Well, not too long ago, Laurent helped save me from another vampire, for the same reason Julian won't kill me."

He nodded. "Is that how you became . . . well, you know?"

"Yeah, Victoria ended up changing me," I replied. "Laurent tried his best to keep me human, but it didn't exactly work out that way."

"And that's when you fell for Edward," He assumed.

I shook my head. "Oh no, we were together way before that."

"When you were human!?" he sounded shocked.

I chuckled. "Yeah, when I was human."

"The human and the vampire," he mused. "How strange . . . I had never heard of that, except for Rachel."

"Well," I shrugged, "It's not as if the Cullens drank from humans. They – we – still don't."

His eyes widened. "You don't drink blood?"

"We do," I explained, "animal blood."

"YOU CAN DO THAT!?" his voice sounded strained, though it was no louder then a whisper.

"Yeah," I chuckled, "We can."

"That explains the eyes," he observed.

I smiled. "Yes, that explains it."

"Bella, do you think that maybe," he sounded nervous, "maybe after all of this is over, you could teach me? I don't want to me a killer. Perhaps if you guys could show me, I won't have to be."

"Oh!" I grinned. "Absolutely!"

He smiled. "Thanks Bella. I promise I won't burden you for any longer then I need to. I'll leave as soon as you guys think that I can be on my own."

"Don't be silly," I reached through the bars and pushed his shoulder gently. "You can stay as long as you want, you're welcome for eternity, if you'd like."

"We'll see," he nodded. "Let's get you home first, alright?"

I smiled. "Alright,"

"So Julian was a vampire?" I asked. "When Rachel was killed, I mean."

He nodded. "She was the only human that he wouldn't drink from."

"How did they even fall in love in the first place?" I shuddered. "I mean, I stayed with Edward because I knew that he could never intentionally hurt me. After all, he drank from animals. But Julian . . . ." I shivered.

He shrugged. "That is something I don't know."

"That's so sad," I sighed.

"Anthony!" a voice called from above. "Get up here, boy. Julian needs you, right away."

His eyes widened in innocence, and mine in shock. I gasped, and clamped my hand over my mouth.

"No," I breathed, dropping my hand. "No, no. You couldn't be."

He frowned. "Oh, but I am."

"Anthony?" I gaped at the boy in front of me. "Is that really you?"

He chuckled. "It's me."

"Oh!" I gasped, but I couldn't help but grin. "You've gotten so big! Look at you!"

He rolled his eyes. "Oh jeeze, here we go. . ."

"I remember when you barely reached my hip!" I squealed. "Oh my god, I can't believe it's you! How have you been, sweetheart?"

He blinked. "I was attacked by a vampire, and now I drink human blood. How do you think I've been?"

"Hey," I narrowed my eyes. "Watch your tone, mister. Respect your elders, and all that."

He snorted, and started to retort, but a voice echoed through the basement.

"Anthony!" the same voice called. "Let's go, kid."

"Go," I said, "Hurry up before you get in trouble."

He sighed, and stood up. "Yeah, yeah," He said. "I'll see you tonight,"

The smile didn't leave my face as I watched Anthony walk up the stairs. I was simply amazed. Anthony, that adorable little kid that I had taken care of when he was just a boy, the little four year old that couldn't even properly pronounce my name, that _kid _was now a vampire. He was my lifeline. He was the reason Julian wasn't killing me. He was the reason I was seeing Edward tomorrow.

My smiled widened. _That's my boy. _


	10. Goodbye to You

Whoa. I got a lot of really nice reviews for last chapter! I'm so happy right now. Guess what guys, we've broke the 100 mark! Hooray! Keep reviewing guys, I really need/want the feedback.

And yes, Delliz you did mention that Anthony will be back aaaaaall the way back in the second book. So yeah, you win the "I guessed mystery person first," award. –hands cookie-

But I do have to say:

MIKE!? Guys, seriously, would I bring back Mike? Lmao. Edward's reaction to Mike saving them, PAHA! Maybe I should bring him back, just for that. Haha, just kidding.

song: Goodbye to you :: Michelle Branch

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by_

(Laurent's POV)

"Bella," Emmett echoed, his voice barely above a whisper. "What about Bella?"

"Well," she said thoughtfully. "We lost her. The note is talking about finding the lost. Maybe, and this is a huge maybe, perhaps she can be found."

"What?" Edward asked skeptically, but I could hear the hope in his voice. "But that's not possible, her ashes are there. He wouldn't have faked her death."

Alice bit her lip. "But just now," she said, "in my vision, I saw her death before I saw Edward's."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Are you positive there's no possibility that your vision was wrong?"

Edward sighed, his face falling. "No, I saw it too."

"Oh," Esme frowned. "I guess it was just wishful thinking. . ."

Rosalie looked down at the floor. "I don't mean to be a bother, but I mean, are you absolutely positive that she actually died? I mean, maybe she survived. Did you actually see the flames?"

"She's gone!" Edward snapped, closing his eyes tightly. "Bella is gone, and it's too late to save her. Honestly, I don't give a shit what this guy wants us to find. I don't care if I'm next. As a matter of fact, he's probably watching us right now, laughing at us for actually falling for this."

Emmett blinked. "Do you think he's actually watching?"

"He must be," I admitted. "After all, he must have known when Bella was going upstairs alone."

Emilie raised an eyebrow. "I gotta admit. That's pretty creepy. . . ."

"This whole situation is scary," Alice shook her head. "It wouldn't surprise me if he was watching."

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

Jasper sighed, "Carlisle, can I speak with you for a moment?" he asked. "Alone?"

Carlisle nodded, "Sure Jasper," he said, leading him away towards his study.

"Alice," Edward asked, "Would you mind coming with me somewhere?"

She nodded. "Of course, Edward." She said, following her brother out the front door. I sighed, as I watched them through the window, running off.

An hour or so passed, before there was a knock at the door. We all stared at it, apprehensive whether or not to actually answer it.

"I'll get it," Esme finally said.

Emmett beat her to the door. "I got it," he said, flinging it open. But when he came back inside, he was alone. There was another piece of paper in his hand.

"_Life is full of sacrifices. Unfortunately, some things are more difficult to give up then others."_

"Oh no," Emilie breathed. "Edward. . . ."

"No!" Emmett snapped. "Alice will make sure that nothing happens to him. No one else is going to die."

I shook my head. "We need to call Alice," I said. "She has nothing to warn her now. She won't be able to do anything if they surprise her."

Rosalie immediately whipped out her cell phone, and held down one of the numbers. After a while, her mouth formed into an 'O' of horror.

She started pacing the room, shaking her head mechanically. "What do you mean, Alice?" she snapped. "Well, that's not good enough!" There was a long pause. "So what are you trying to tell me? That my brother is dead?"

Alice sobbed the last part loud enough for us all to hear.

"Yes,"

_And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right_

"Dammit," Emilie cursed under her breath. "Not another one. . ." she sighed. "Well, this sucks."

Emmett looked angry. "This sucks? This sucks? That's all you have to say?"

"What?" She asked, "It's not like he's actually dead. I mean, look at the note. If Bella isn't dead, then Edward isn't either."

Rosalie stared at her. "Do you honestly believe that?"

"I'm telling you, she's not deeeaaad." She sang the last word, drawing it out, and she folded her arms over her chest.

I finally looked over at Esme, who looked as if someone had just driven a stake through her heart. Her usually bright topaz eyes were dead, completely lifeless.

"Esme?" I put a hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head. "Both of them . . . they're both gone."

"I'm going to go tell Carlisle and Jasper," Emmett said, shooting a glare at my wife and walking slowly up the stairs.

"Well," Rosalie said, offering a small smile. "Hopefully, Carlisle is right, and they're both together now."

Emilie scoffed. "Yes, they are." She said, "Because they are _not_ dead."

"Drop it, Emilie," I sighed.

She frowned. "Laurent, you have to believe me."

"Right now," I sighed, "I have no idea what to believe."

I watched as Carlisle and Jasper walked down the stairs, the pain radiating off of them just as much as their other siblings. Esme immediately fell into her husband's arms, crying tearless sobs. Rosalie and Emmett followed suit, and Emilie stood stubbornly.

"She is not dead," she sighed. "Neither is Edward, I am telling you."

No one spoke to her for the rest of the night.

Except Alice. When Alice got home, she actually questioned Emilie about it.

"Do you really think they're alive?" she asked through her sobs.

She nodded. "I really do."

Alice just nodded, and cried some more. But despite her obvious depression, I saw some piece of hope in her eyes. I think that she almost believed her.

Almost.

_And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star_


	11. I Still Love You

the Kayleigh here is not the same Kayleigh in my other story. just thought that i'd clear that up. XD

* * *

_There's a bright new star when somebody dies. I cry to the wind. Waiting for you_  
**I Still Love You -- Bee Gees**

It was sometime the next afternoon that they brought Edward in. There were two other vampires that I hadn't seen before, practically dragging him in. Each of Edward's arms was around the other vampires' shoulders, and they were dragging him on his toes. It was obvious that he was sleeping, just like I must have been when I was attacked.

Anthony was walking a few feet in front of them, and there was another female standing on the stairs, waiting for the others to join her.

All three of the nameless vampires were just as gorgeous as I expected. And just like all the other vampires I knew, they were so similar, and so different at the very same time.

One of them had brown hair that was deliberately messy. Much like Edward's but a little bit longer. His skin was pale, of course, but at the same time there were some olive undertones, like Laurent's skin. He, like all the others, was painfully beautiful.

The other male was almost the exact opposite. His short hair was a white-blond, and if it were possible, he was paler then any of the vampires I had ever seen. His face was perfect, just like I expected. However, he almost seemed as if he had brought over his beauty, just like Rosalie had. He was most definitely the most beautiful in the coven.

The female had long strawberry-blonde hair that cascaded down to about her shoulder-blades. Her vivid crimson eyes were even visible from my far distance. She was slim, and even had a catlike figure that reminded me of Victoria, somewhat.

"Don't take all day," she ordered, folding her arms over her chest. "Julian promised to take us hunting if we made it back on time."

The brunette sighed. "Alright Kayleigh," he rolled his eyes, "Don't get your panties in a bunch."

"Yes Tristan," the blonde male laughed, "Because you know all about Kayleigh's panties, huh?"

"Hey, at least I'm getting some, Caleb," Kayleigh snapped, a smirk spreading across her lips.

"Ew," Anthony made a face. "Can we not talk about your sex lives, please?"

Caleb laughed. "Oh, that's right," he snickered. "We must be good around the virgin ears."

I felt as if I should have defending him, but I found myself chuckling instead. Anthony shot me a glare, and I heard Kayleigh giggling on the stairs.

Anthony growled lowly, and unlocked the cell. He looked at me with a hint of warning in his eyes. I rolled my eyes. Did he honestly think I would try and escape? Edward was here. Where would I go?

"Don't wake him up," Tristan warned.

Caleb shrugged, "It's not like he would wake up anyway if you tried." He said, and I looked over at my husband. "Julian knocked him out cold. He won't wake until the trance wears off."

"Hey Kid," Kayleigh called, "Stay down here. Make sure that he gets up alright. Julian won't be happy if something goes wrong."

"Sure, Kayleigh," He nodded, and slammed the gate shut, locking it with the key.

Wrong? What did she mean wrong? Could something go wrong? Was there a chance he wouldn't wake up? I was panicking, and I was sure it was written all over my face.

"He'll be fine," Anthony promised, once the others were gone. "They're just trying to scare you."

"Are you sure?" I sat on my knees next to my husband, and brushed some hair from his face. Panic still in my voice, I looked back at Anthony and asked, "He will wake up, won't he?"

He chuckled. "Trust me Bells," he said, "Eddie will be just fine."

"Silly Eddie," I laughed, continuing to play with Edward's hair, though my eyes remained on Anthony.

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing," I shook my head, and shifted my eyes to my husband again. "You were just an adorable baby, that's all."

Anthony sighed. "Great . . . just _great_,"

I felt Edward move beneath my hand, and I withdrew my arm, afraid that I had somehow managed to wake him. He was still sleeping, but becoming more restless by the moment. He shook his head, and was mumbling words even too quietly for my perfect ears to comprehend.

_Oh, how cute. He's dreaming. Well, actually it looks like he's having a nightmare. Alright, that's a lot less cute. Well, the dreaming thing is still cute, what he's dreaming probably isn't though. . . Okay Bella, focus here. Make it stop somehow._

I bit my lip, and raised Edward's head onto my lap. My fingers returned to his hair, twirling random strands, combing through them. Very quietly, I began humming my end of the lullaby, the one that I wrote for him on Christmas so many years ago, _his_ lullaby.

When he didn't calm I sighed, and bent down to kiss his forehead. "It's okay Edward," I said quietly, "I'm here. You're going to be okay. _Everything_ is going to be okay."

He stopped immediately, his lips forming a word that I had to strain to hear.

"Bella," he whispered.

I smiled. "I'm here."

He was peaceful almost immediately. In fact, the only movements he made for the next hour or so was the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. Every so often though, he would mutter my name, or tell me that he loved me. He was never as tranquil as he was when he was sleeping. To be honest, we were both as calm as could be.

Anthony just watched the two of us, a small smile on his face. We talked quietly for a while, until he was called up to go hunting. He shot me a sympathetic glance, and I smiled sadly. He would be like us soon enough.

Shortly after Anthony left, Edward woke. His hand flew to his forehead, and he groaned tiredly, rubbing his forehead with his hand.

"What the hell . . ." he grumbled.

I giggled. "Hello there, darling,"

His eyes shot open at the sound of my voice, and he stared at me, completely shocked. A hand reached up to cup my face, as the gaping continued.

"Amazing," he whispered, stroking my cheek with his thumb. "I can hardly believe it. Carlisle was right . . ."

I frowned, understanding what he meant immediately. He thought we were dead, in heaven, or perhaps hell together.

"Edward," I sighed.

He smiled weakly. "You have no idea how wonderful it is to hear your voice again," he said, sitting up. He dropped his hand, and pulled my form sideways into his chest, so he could hold me. My head rested over the place where I would have heard his heart beating, had he been alive.

"I've missed you so much, Bella," he said, stroking my hair. He seemed so blissful, just to be holding me again. I winced, thinking about how he must have reacted when he saw the scene Julian had left behind.

"Edward," I said, lifting my head to look at his face. "We're not dead. Well, not in the literal sense, at least."

He pushed my hair behind my ear. "I'm sorry?"

"We're not dead," I repeated. "It was all staged Edward. I was never killed, and neither were you. We were kidnapped . . . er, vampnaped . . . whatever you want to call it."

He blinked, and backed away from me. "Wait," he said. He looked, and sounded like someone had knocked the wind out of him. "You've been alive? This whole time, you've been here?"

I nodded. "I'm so sorry Edward," I said quickly. "I wish you didn't have to go through what you did. I can't imagine how much pain you were put through. Anthony sent you the message, and he told you all that he could. I had hoped that you would have figured it out, but. . . ."

I didn't get the chance to finish. Edward literally pounced at me then, pinning me to the concrete below. His lips crashed into mine, and I kissed him back with every ounce of passion that I could muster, so happy to finally have him in my arms again. I flipped us around, so my form was on top of his, and I felt his hands running through my hair.

Too soon, I pulled away, and rested my forehead on top of his, the two of us panting, despite the fact that neither of us needed the air.

"I love you," he breathed. "I love you so much,"

I smiled. "I love you, too." I said, rolling off of him, and sitting cross-legged next to him. My hands returned to his hair, and he closed his eyes, sighing in contentment.

"Anthony?" he blurted all of a sudden.

I chuckled, _now _he realizes what I said?

"He's one of us, Edward," I explained, "He's the one who tried to tell you that I was alive. Actually, he's the reason that I'm not pile of ash, for that matter."

He blinked. "Anthony, as in the little boy that we babysat? That Anthony?"

"Yes," I nodded. "He was attacked last year, when he was fourteen."

"Fourteen?"

"Yes," I replied, "On his way home from school."

"Poor Anthony . . ." he murmured.

A chuckle came from the other side of the bars. "Good morning, Eddie," Anthony said, approaching the cell.

I grinned. "Hey, Anthony,"

"Holy shit," Edward said, staring at the boy. "It's really you, isn't it?"

Anthony laughed. "I believe so, yes."

My husband sat up, his topaz eyes the size of golf-balls. Anthony and I just chuckled at my shocked husband, who was staring at him like he had grown a second head, or something.

"Well," a new voice said from the stairway. "It seems Romeo here is finally coming-to."

Edward immediately snapped out of his shocked state.

"You must be Julian," he growled through clenched teeth.

Julian continued walking down the stairs, and was approaching us quickly, grinning like a madman.

"Glad to see you've finally opened your eyes, you stupid boy," he said, smirking in a way that made my fingers itch to slap him. "Yep, I'm Julian. Got a problem with that, pal?"

Edward jumped up, jumping at the bars, and gripping them so tightly that his knuckles seemed even whiter then usual.

"As a matter of fact, I do." He was growling loudly now, and I bounded to his side, pulling lightly on his arm.

"Edward," I hissed quietly, "Calm down."

Edward turned to look at me, seeming both angry, and surprised_. "Calm down?"_ He repeated. His eyebrows rose so high they were in danger of disappearing into his flyaway hair. "This _bastard_," he pointed menacingly at Julian, "Led me to believe you were dead! My family is grieving both of us, Bella! Do you have absolutely any idea of what I went though? Do you even know how much it killed me to think that I had lost you? The idea is unfathomable. Bella, I was almost at the point of going to _Italy_. And now, the one who took you from me is standing before me, and you expect me to _calm down?_"

Wait, Italy? He was thinking about Italy? What, of his interest, was in Italy? He thought I was dead, so he wanted pasta? What the hell?

Then something hit me, something Edward explained to me when he told me all about the Volturi, after I met them at our wedding.

"_You don't irritate the Volturi, not unless you want to die, or whatever it is we do."_

He couldn't have been. . . If Julian had delayed more, if he didn't go get Edward when he did, would he have been too late? Oh my God, my husband had been suicidal.

"No," I whispered, shaking my head. "You weren't . . ."

Anthony looked at me with a curious expression. "Bella?"

"No!" I shrieked, pressing my palms to his chest, and pushing him backwards. "Edward Masen Cullen, you will never, _ever_, think about that option ever again, no matter what happens to me! I couldn't bear to think of you ending your life because of me. You will never think about it again. _Ever_. Do you understand me?"

Edward sighed, and started to retort, but Julian interrupted him.

"Now, now, children," he laughed. "There is no need for any arguments. I've actually come here with some great news."

"And what is that?" Edward snapped, no interest in what he had to say, whatsoever.

He smirked. "I'm going to let you two go."

"And what's the catch?" I asked, glancing quickly at Anthony. He had told me to refuse, if I wanted his plan to work.

"It's simple," he shrugged. "All you have to do is stay away from your family, move out on your own."

"What!" I exclaimed.

"Laurent can never know that you're alive."


	12. Animal I Have Become

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

**Animal I Have Become—Three Days Grace**

(Laurent's Point of View)

An hour passed of Alice and Rosalie's cries, as their husbands tried to comfort them. Emilie sat next to me on the love seat, her head on my shoulder. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice shared the larger couch.

Eventually, Emilie was fed up with everyone's crying. I could see it in her face. She stood from her position next to me, and sat down on the armrest next to Alice and Jasper.

"Alice," she said. "You need to stop, and trust me for a moment. They're not dead. What else could that note have possibly meant?"

"If they're not dead, where are they?" She asked, looking up at Emilie.

She shrugged. "We won't know until we get another note."

"Will you shut up about the notes already?" Emmett snapped, jumping up.

Rosalie's eyes widened. "Emmett . . ." she warned.

"No!" He exclaimed. "Those notes are nothing but a scam. They're just trying to screw with us; to screw with him," he pointed at me, "For God's sake, Emilie! You don't seem the least bit phased about Edward and Bella."

"That's because they're not dead," she responded confidently.

"How does she even know that they're not dead?" Emmett asked, crazed realization dawning in his eyes. "How could she say such a thing?" he wondered aloud.

"What are you talking about, Emmett?" I asked, a dangerously sharp edge to my voice.

"She thinks that Edward and Bella aren't dead," he responded sullenly. "I think that there's only one way for her to know that - if she had a hand in their disappearances."

"WHAT?" I exploded.

"Think about it," he said. "I mean, we were all down here with her, right? She could've been placed here as a distraction, to keep us away from Edward and Bella while her accomplices took them away."

I saw Emilie's jaw drop out of the corner of my eye. Alice and Jasper stared at their brother in shock. But Rosalie actually looked like she could have been contemplating it.

A loud snarl ripped from my chest. "Emilie would never do that!" I hissed. "How could you think of something so absurd, Emmett? She loved Edward and Bella. She would most certainly not have anything to do with their supposed death!"

"How do you know?" Emmett snapped. "After all, it wouldn't be the first time that someone used you to hurt my family, would it, Laurent? Don't you remember Tanya?"

_Don't listen to him_, I told myself. _That is total bullshit, and you know it._

"Emmett Cullen!" Rosalie gasped. "How could you say such a thing?"

"But Rose-"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Emilie shouted, cutting him off. "Go ahead, be an asshole and blame me, accuse me of being an accessory. I don't care. You'll be the one feeling like a total idiot when you see that I'm right. But to bring up Tanya, to accuse me of being like her, that's . . . . That's just _sick_. "

Rosalie shook her head. "Emmett, I know you're hurting. We all are hurting, _including _Emilie."

Alice was staring at him incredulously. "That was low, Emmett. Accusing Emilie for something none of us have proof to? Why don't you wait until we have our facts confirmed before you start pointing fingers?"

Emmett sighed.

Emilie put a hand on my shoulder. "Laurent, are you okay?"

I didn't respond. I just continued staring at Emmett, the disbelief and hurt still evident in my eyes. I couldn't believe how easily he distrusted someone who had been in our family for eleven years, how easily he accused my wife of such a heinous crime.

"Oh my God," Emilie said, borderline pissed. "You aren't actually considering that load of shit, are you?" She asked.

But being Emilie, she couldn't wait for me to respond. No, she couldn't be rational. Of course not! She had to go on one of her little tirades.

"Oh my God, you are. Laurent! How on earth could you possibly even think that?! What the fuck is your problem? We're married for eleven years, and Emmett accuses me of helping murder our sister, and you actually consider it? Ugh! What would—"

"Emilie," I said, covering her mouth with my hand. "I never said that I believed him."

She blinked as I dropped my hand. "But you. . ."

". . . can't respond to a question when I'm given a millisecond to answer." I finished for her, stopping her from concluding her sentence in whatever absurd way that she was planning on ending it.

"Oh," she said, looking at the floor. ". . . Whoops?"

"Yeah," I said, rolling my eyes. "Whoops."

"Hey Alice," Emilie said suddenly, eager to change the subject. "Have you tried looking at someone else's future, other then Edward's, or Bella's?"

"What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well," she shrugged. "We're not being blocked, I'm sure. So maybe, if you look into my future, or Laurent's future, maybe we can figure out if they're alive, or not."

My eyes lit up, and I grinned. _That's my girl!_

"Good idea," I said, "Try Alice," I begged. "See if I'm going to be beating Edward at battleship anytime soon. Try and see _me_."

"Oh," Jasper nodded. "That sounds possible,"

"It's worth a shot," Rosalie nodded.

Emmett sighed. "I guess you should probably test it. . ."

I smiled in encouragement. That's when I made the decision. I would do anything in order to stop this. It didn't matter what Alice saw. I would do anything to save Emilie, the rest of the family, even.

Alice closed her eyes, and pressed her fingers to her temples. Her face became tense, and then unusually calm, almost as if she was sleeping, though that was impossible. We waited for a few moments, before she gasped loudly, and her eyes snapped open.

"Laurent," she breathed.

Emilie's eyes widened. "What? What about Laurent?"

Alice's eyes met mine, and I saw the fear in her eyes. I cocked my head to the side, and knelt down in front of the couch, so our faces were level.

"What Alice?"

"You," she said, her eyes still wide. "No, you can't."

"Can't what, sweetheart?" Jasper asked, putting a calming hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head. "You're going to go _meet_ him?"

"What!?" Emilie snapped. "Oh no you're not, you idiot!"

Rosalie gaped at me. "Laurent, you can't possibly do that!"

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about." I said, standing back up.

That's when there was the knock on the door.

"Oh joy," Emmett said sarcastically. "More freaking notes!"

I was immediately pushing open the door, and picking up the slip of paper on the doormat. By the time I shut the door everyone had gotten up, and rushed to meet me.

"What does it say?" Emmett probed.

"_She's a bright one Laurent, she's figured it all out" _I read aloud. _"Such a shame that she won't belong to you for much longer. Meet me at 673 Blue Ridge Way, and perhaps I'll spare her, as well as the rest of your pathetic family. It's all led up to this. Who lives is all up to you, and only you. Meet me by sundown, and come alone."_

Emilie stared at me, wide-eyed, as did the rest of my family.

My wife glared at me. "There is no way in _fucking hell_ that you are going. We'll find another way, but you are not going."

I sighed. "Emilie, I don't have a choice."

"The hell you don't!" She snapped.

"Emilie," I shook my head, "I'm going. I'm through with this. If you think that I am going to allow you to die, just to save my own life . . . ."

"Then let me come with you, at least," Emmett suggested.

I sighed. "It says 'come alone,'" I said, stuffing the note in my pocket.

"I don't care," Emilie snapped. "I'm coming with you."

I folded my arms over my chest, "Can I have a moment alone with my wife, please?" I asked. The others nodded, and departed. Emmett went upstairs, probably to tell Esme what was going on. The others went into the living room.

"I have to do this Em," I said. "I'm going to end this."

"I'm coming with you." She said, starting to follow me out the door. I stopped immediately, and spun around to grab her shoulders, to stop her as well.

"Emilie, no," I commanded, gently pushing her back a step. "You can't come. You have to stay here."

Her eyes widened in horror. "No!" she snapped. "You are not going after him by yourself!"

"He already took Bella and Edward," I retorted sternly. "He is not taking you, too."

"They're not dead," she said.

I sighed. "And you can rub that in Emmett's face when they come home."

"And you?"

I shrugged. "I don't know what he has planned."

She stomped her foot. "And then what? Do you expect me to sit here alone, wondering if the next time I see you, you'll be ash?"

"I will come home." I said. "I promise."

"Laurent!"

"Emilie." I responded. There was no compromise in my voice.

Her eyes were wide and innocent. "Laurent, I'm coming with you, and that is final. I'm your partner, remember?"

"I have to do this alone," I told her, dropping my arms from her shoulders. "This is what all of this has been leading up to. Just me and the killer. You need to stay here with the rest of the family, where it's safe."

"Just like Bella and Edward were safe?"

I winced. "Emmett won't take his eyes off you for a moment." And right on cue, Emmett touched her shoulders from behind, on his way back downstairs.

"Take care of her," I ordered.

And I ran off to settle this mess, once and for all.


	13. Heaven Help Us

_Hear the sound  
The angels come screaming  
Down your voice  
I hear you've been bleeding_

(Bella's point of view, taking place at the same time as the last chapter)

My eyes met Anthony's for a split second. Remembering his advice, I shifted my eyes back to Julian and folded my arms over my chest.

"Absolutely not," I said, turning to my husband, looking for support.

Edward nodded, moving so he was standing next to me. He took my hand in his own, and his onyx eyes narrowed at our captor.

"Nice try," he said, "but no."

Julian surprised me by laughing. Even Anthony gave him a strange look, as his laughter echoed through basement.

"I figured as much," he sighed. "But you see, I also figured that I would give you both a shot at living. After all, if perchance you were to run into Laurent one day, between now and eternity, imagine how badly it would hurt him to see that you hid from him."

Edward growled lowly. "We refuse to do that to him, to our family."

"It's your life," The crimson-eyed vampire shrugged. "If your mission is to end it, that's your prerogative."

I watched Anthony's eyes shift to Edward, who looked up immediately. He nodded mutely, playing it off as a response to Julian's remark. I was dumbfounded. Anthony knew of our gifts?

"And that's what you plan to do?" Edward asked, his face showing some emotion that I couldn't quite decipher. "You plan on killing us?"

A devilish smile crossed Julian's face, and I unconsciously squeezed Edward's hand.

"Oh," he said, "Believe me. What I have planned for you two . . . let's just say that it will most certainly crush Laurent more then it would to see you alive, twenty or so years from now."

"And what would that be?" I asked.

Julian smirked again. "If things are going according to plan, Laurent will be paying a visit here within the hour."

"And then what?" I probed.

"Oh Isabella," Julian said, sounding as if he was speaking to a child. "A magician never reveals his secrets, you should know that."

"You're hardly a magician," Edward hissed.

"Aren't I?" he sneered, and he was gone. 

_Make your choice  
They say you've been pleading  
Someone save us_

I blinked, completely disoriented. Julian had something up his sleeve, and it involved bringing Laurent here, and causing lots of pain on his part. Nothing good could come from Laurent being here, no good at all.

"What is he planning Anthony?" Edward asked suddenly, breaking me from my trance.

Anthony shook his head. "I don't even know," he sighed. "He won't tell a soul what he's up to. All he will say is that after all these years, he will finally get revenge for Rachel."

"Rachel?" Edward queried.

I nodded. "He was Julian's version of me."

Edward stared at me for a moment. "He was with a human?" he asked, astonished. "But he drinks from humans, how could she stay with him?"

I shrugged. "She loved him Edward. You know all about loving people you really shouldn't, don't you?"

He sighed. "Our situation was very different. I hadn't killed a human in years, not since my rebellious stage. He killed humans constantly. How could she be so sure that she wasn't next?"

"How could I be sure that you wouldn't lose control?" I retorted with a sigh. "I knew how dangerous you were to me, but I didn't care. I loved you, and I trusted you with my life. I suppose Rachel and Julian were the same way."

He nodded once, but didn't say a word.

"I'm going to let Alice see," Thankfully, Anthony broke up our banter. "Julian is probably sending the note now, telling Laurent to come. Maybe your family can stop him."

"Good idea," I smiled.

"They should be able to stop him in time," Anthony said. "Unless . . ."

Edward stiffened. "Unless what?"

"Unless Julian has good bait," the boy finished.

My face fell into my hands. "He's going to use Emilie."

_Heaven help us now  
Come crashing down  
We'll hear the sound  
As you're falling down_

"Emilie?" Anthony asked. "I remember her . . . but why use Emilie?"

Edward sighed. "Emilie is Laurent's wife."

Anthony nodded. "Oh," he said, "Yeah, that'll get him down here."

"When do you think Alice will get the vision?" My husband asked, squeezing my hand. "If she doesn't get it soon enough, there will be no stopping him."

"I let the block down right after Julian left,"

I nodded. "Knowing Alice, she's been checking every few minutes, even with the block up. Hopefully she'll see something soon."

"And if she doesn't?" Edward raised his eyebrows.

Anthony sighed. "Well, then we're screwed."

Groaning, I dropped Edward's hand to fold my arms over my chest. "Great," I hissed. "Way to be positive, Anthony."

He shrugged. "So you would rather have me lie?"

"Let's just wait and see what happens, alright?" Edward said, giving Anthony a stern look.

The boy rolled his eyes, and mumbled something under his breath. But as he did so, Edward's face changed, yet again showing an emotion I couldn't figure out. He almost looked shocked about something. After a moment though, he grinned.

"What?" I asked, turning to face my husband.

He shook his head, the smile still on his face. "Nothing," he said. His eyes were still watching Anthony, who was absentmindedly biting his lip, looking as if he was thinking, or scheming, rather.

"Edward," I prodded, poking his arm. "What are you so smiley about?"

He chuckled, and shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Bella." He told me, and I heard Anthony chuckle, too.

_Oh!_ I realized. _He thought something!_

I started to say something, but then a crash sounded from upstairs.

"Laurent's here," Edward announced.

"Really?" I said, disdain dripping from my tone. "I hadn't noticed."

Anthony raised his eyebrows. "Well then," he said. "Let's look on the bright side. No matter what happens, he'll know you're alive."

I scoffed. "Oh, well that's a pleasant thought," I said, full of sarcasm, yet again. "We're going to die, but hey, we'll all get a nice little reunion before we do."

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed. "We are not going to die."

"Really," Anthony said, "I resent that. Have a little faith in me please?"

I just sighed.

My life was in the hands of a fourteen year old, newly-turned vampire.

_Cause I'll give you all the nails you need  
Cover me in gasoline  
Wipe away those tears of blood again  
And the punchline to the joke is asking  
Someone save us_


	14. The Sharpest Lives

The minute I had left the yard, I came to an abrupt halt. I had no idea where the hell I was even going. I pulled the slip of paper out of my pocket again, and reread the address, bypassing the rest of the letter, as if it would ease some of my stress.

The moment I read it, my jaw pretty much dropped to my ankles.

Julian had been next door the entire time. If Emilie was right, and they were alive, Edward and Bella had been right next door to us. The entire time that I wondered where he was lurking, how he had even gotten Edward or Bella in the first time, they were right under our noses.

I growled, and raced to the front door, adrenaline pumping through my veins. My hand pulled the door open, yanking it off its hinges.

I stepped inside, and I was met with a normal looking house. In fact, the house was absolutely beautiful. The hard-wood floors sparkled in the faint moonlight that poured in through the now door-less arch behind me. The walls were a pearl white, as were the marble stairs positioned to the left of me.

Leaning on the railing of those stairs was a vampire completely unfamiliar to me. His midnight black hair reached his shoulders, and his crimson red eyes seemed to glow ominously in the moonlight.

"Hello Laurent," he said, progressing down the stairs to stand in front of me. "I'm thrilled to see you. I was almost worried that you wouldn't show, and I would have been forced to take drastic measures."

"Who are you?" I demanded, trying not to think of what those 'drastic measures' would be, though I already knew.

He laughed. "I've been searching for you for years," he told me, a proud smirk on his face. "I've waited almost a decade to see the pain on your face when you lost someone you loved more then anything in the world. Who am I? Right now, I am probably the happiest creature living."

"Congratulations," I sneered, my eyes narrowing. "Now, would you care to tell me why you have killed two of my best friends?"

"Oh," he chortled. "I suppose that you don't remember. It was, after all, just one girl out of thousands, I'm sure."

Okay, I was officially confused.

"What girl?"

He growled lowly. "The beautiful, wonderful, innocent girl that you brutally murdered, quite a few years ago," his eyes narrowed. "That girl."

I blinked. "Care to be more specific?" I asked, "Because that description was list a liiiitle vague."

Julian roared, and his hands fell to my shoulders, pushing me backwards through the empty space where the front door used to be, a loud crash sounding somewhat like thunder being created in result.

"Ooh," I said, standing up and brushing off my jeans. "Someone is a bit touchy, isn't he?"

Julian set his teeth as I reentered the room. "Rachel was an amazing girl. She was everything to me, the only thing that actually made sense in this . . . existence of mine. And _you_," He snarled when he said the word, his lips curling to bare his inhumanly sharp teeth. "You killed her."

Instantly a cold feeling washed over me. All these years of being a 'vegetarian,' as we liked to call it, meant nothing. All the lives I made an attempt to save by feeding off animals, it was all for naught. I had taken someone's Rebecca. Well, technically, I took someone's Bella, but it was someone's love all the same.

I was no better then that monster that attacked us that night. No matter how hard I tried to change, I was no better then James.

No matter how much I loved Emilie, even though she was the one who had my heart now, despite the fact that I had finally moved on from Rebecca, there was still a piece in my heart for her. And in the most repulsive way, I had shamed her. I became the one thing that had hurt her, taken her life.

_A monster_

And no matter how hard I tried to change it, I would always be just that.

_A murderer_

When I didn't reply, a cold smirk crossed Julian's face. He lifted his index finger, and wagged it, directing me to follow him. I did as he requested, and followed him around a corner, and down a narrow set of stairs, leading to a basement.

"Surprise!" Julian boomed, crossing to the center of the room.

I gasped when I saw who was standing in a cell towards the back. There, held in a cage, were Edward and Bella. I grinned at them, and dashed towards the center of the room.

"Man," I muttered. "Is Emmett going to feel like a moron, or what? Emilie was right."

Julian snickered. "You know, it's funny that you should mention her."

Reality hit me, and my hands began to shake with anger. He betrayed his word. I came, and he took her anyway! Out of the corner of my eye, I saw panic cross Bella's face. Both Edward and the boy standing outside the cage looked completely emotionless. What did they know that I didn't?

"Where. Is. She?" I growled through gritted teeth.

Julian folded his arms over his chest. "It is terrible, isn't it?" he asked, a satisfied smirk on his face. "It must be horrid, not knowing. Not quite sure if she's alive, or dead, wondering if she's in pain, if she's _dying_? Yes, it must be absolutely dreadful."

"If you've hurt her . . .!" I roared, panic coursing through me. I wouldn't lose her. After all this time, I couldn't lose her. I couldn't lose one more person that I loved, especially not Emilie, _my_ Emilie.

He laughed. "Then what?" He bellowed, backing up, and spreading his arms out. "Then you'll kill me? Go ahead Laurent; hit me with your best _fucking_ shot!"

"Don't play games with me, Julian." I growled. "Where the hell is my wife?"

I saw Edward wrap an arm around Bella, probably remembering how he felt when he thought he had lost her, how I was feeling right now.

"Oh Laurent," he laughed. "I haven't even started my revenge. This right here, this is just the pre-game show. The kickoff has yet to begin."

"Julian," the blonde boy outside the cage groaned, raising his eyebrows. "Dragging this on isn't helping anything, not even you. Just get this over with, please?"

My rival laughed. "You're right, Anthony," he sneered. "Let's get this party started, shall we?"

"TRISTAN!" the boy shouted, though I was sure the other vampire could hear him perfectly well if he whispered, "You can come out now . . . finally."

A door opened on the other side of the basement, a few yards in front of me. A brunette male walked out of it, gripping one end of a chain in one of his hands. The other end of the handcuff was wrapped around a delicate wrist. And boy, did the girl look _pissed_.

"You know," a beautiful voice hissed; a dangerous edge to her tone. "I really don't think this stupid cuff is necessary."

"Emilie," I breathed, feeling as if a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders.

She glared at me. "Hey, _sweetheart_," she growled.

I tried to pull her towards me with my gift, but to no avail. _What the hell?_ Why couldn't I manipulate anyone?

"Don't bother using your gift," the brunette said, as if he had read my mind. "Anthony is doing a good job of restricting all of your powers."

I glared at the boy. Damn him.

"So," Emilie said, clearly still annoyed. "Are you going to kill us, or not?" she asked, and I stared at her in shock. "I mean, I'd prefer to get this over with, no use stringing us along."

Julian laughed. "You know, I like this one, Laurent." He said. "She's feisty."

"Oh joy," I replied sarcastically. "The man who wants to kill me approves of my choice in women. Let's break out the confetti."

"Are you going to answer my question, or not?" Emilie snapped.

"Hey," Bella said. "You know, I'm perfectly fine with holding off the whole death thing. We don't have to rush into that one."

Edward looked down at her with an almost amused expression, but didn't say anything. The boy merely snickered.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you," Julian said with another smirk. "Laurent is."

xxxx

_There's a place in the dark where the animals go_

_You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow_

_Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands_

_Drop the dagger and lather the blood on you hands, Romeo._


	15. Get out Alive

i'm not a huge fan of this chapter. it's not my best work, but you can get over that. i've been having some pretty huge personal issues involving the Edward in my life. actually, if you want to get technical, it's more of a Jacob/Bella relationship. but, i'm Jacob. o.O

whatever. it's not anything you guys have to worry about. unless you're Emilie or Inky, and you have to sit there through my ranting. sorry about that, guys.

and to whom it may concern, Heaven Help Us will be updated as soon as i can finish the chapter. but when you're constantly in a pissy/depressed mood, and your mother isn't making it any better, updating can be difficult.

eep. and now i'm ranting to you people, too.

sorry.

* * *

_Don't put your life in someone's hands  
They're bound to steal it away  
Don't hide your mistakes  
'Cause they'll find you, burn you_

(Bella's point of view, again)

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you," Julian smirked. "Laurent is."

Now, I knew that Julian was sadistic, and he could probably be pretty convincing if he wanted to be. However, I thought that he might just have a little trouble getting Laurent to kill his wife and friends.

Just as I expected, Laurent raised his eyebrows, and gave Julian one of those, 'lay off the crack,' looks.

"Yeah," he pursed his lips. "And that is going to happen in what alternate universe, exactly?"

Julian laughed. "Well, I don't expect you to do it on your own, of course." He explained with a shrug. "You see Tristan over there? He's going to borrow your power for a little while."

"Yeah," Emilie said, "we're screwed."

"I'm not going to kill my family, Julian." Laurent growled, his eyes darting between the brunette vampire and he. I could see the dread in his eyes though. He thought that he was going to lose. But Anthony would stop it, right?

"You don't have a choice," Tristan laughed, his eyes narrowing. I watched Laurent step forward, towards Edward and me. I sucked in a breath. This should be the part where Anthony swooped in and did something, shouldn't it?

_If you want to get out alive  
Run for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Run for your life_

Laurent wrapped his hands around the metal bars, and bent them to where he could step right through them if he wanted to. Edward's grip tightened around me for just a moment, before he was sent flying towards the back of the cell.

My possessed friend grabbed my wrist, and yanked me from inside the cage, pulling me out through the broken bars. I shrieked as his strong hands wrapped around my neck. My back was pressed against a piece of the cell that hadn't been ripped, and then, he stopped.

Laurent's hands dropped from me, and he backed up a few steps. His eyes darted to Tristan, both of them looking completely confused.

"Anthony!" Tristan exclaimed. "What the hell!?"

A smug smile spread across Anthony's face as he shrugged.

"Whoops," he said, raising an eyebrow.

Laurent's eyes widened in realization, and the next thing I knew, Tristan was unlocking the cuff around Emilie's wrist, and tossing the chain aside.

Haha! Laurent's power was at his disposal again.

_If I stay it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go I can only hope  
That I make it to the other side_

Emilie was at her husband's side the next instant, and he pulled her to him immediately. I felt Edward's arms snake around my waist from behind, and I looked up to his face, just to see him smirking arrogantly at Julian.

"Are you alright?" Laurent asked Emilie, as her arms wound around his torso. Her forehead fell to his shoulder as she nodded. He sighed, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Did they hurt you?" He persisted, glaring daggers at Tristan, who was standing motionless on the other side of the room.

"I'm fine," she replied, lifting her face to press her lips to his shoulder.

"Fuck," Julian cursed, glaring at Anthony. He was surprisingly calm, but that probably had a lot to do with the fact that he had no control of any of his limbs. "What the hell is going on here? Anthony, would you care to explain why Laurent is control of his power again?"

Anthony shrugged. "I'm helping out some old friends."

"Old friends?" Emilie blurted, spinning out of Laurent's arms to face Anthony. Her husband scowled at her sudden pulling away, but then his face turned as curious as Emilie's, as they both stared at the boy.

He laughed. "I suppose I shouldn't expect you to remember me," he said shrugging. "It's been a really long time. I haven't seen any of you guys since I was a little kid." He turned his head to me, "How old was I, Bella?"

I cocked my head to the side. "Four?" I replied, although it sounded more like a question then a statement.

"Yeah, let's go with that." Anthony grinned.

I had to admit that it was pretty comical watching Tristan and Julian stand as still as stone the whole time, looking both irate and bored. Haha. Too bad for them.

"Anthony?" Laurent asked in realization, his eyes widening. "Little Anthony?"

"HolyfuckingshitAnthony!" Emilie shouted, her exclamation sounding jumbled, as if it was just one word. She dashed towards the boy, hugging him fiercely. When she pulled away, she was grinning.

"Look at you!" she said, backing up to look at the younger male. "You're a teenager! Holy shit, you're a _vampire_ teenager! How are you? Have you spoken to your mother at all? How old are you now, anyway? I remember when you were just a baby! Ohmygosh you were so adorable! And now . . . well, now you're saving our asses, thanks for that one, by the way."

None of us could help laughing at Emilie's exuberance. Well, Julian and Tristan could, on the contrary they looked more pissed then they were seconds before.

"Hey there Emilie," Anthony laughed. "I'm fourteen, but I've been a vampire for a year. That bastard over there attacked me on my way home from school. No, I haven't spoken to my mother since, as far as she's concerned, I'm dead. And you're welcome for not letting you all get brutally murdered."

"Not that this happy reunion isn't wonderful and everything," Edward interjected, squeezing me tighter. "But I think I'm ready to finally take my wife home, where she belongs."

"Does that mean that I can blow them all up, now?" Emilie asked, sounding pretty excited. I had to chuckle. She was a bit of a spazz today.

Laurent laughed. "Knock yourself out, darling."

_If you want to get out alive  
Run for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for_

"Okay," she smirked, turning to Tristan. He grimaced, fully aware of the fact that she was powerful. How, I wasn't so sure.

"This is for the handcuffs," she said, wrinkling her nose. "Only Laurent can use those on me, thank you very much."

"EMILIE!" Laurent gasped. His wife narrowed her eyes, and the brunette vampire burst into flames. Emilie spun to face her husband, and she snickered. I flinched. Yeah, that was a little more information then I needed.

"What?" She asked, smirking.

He folded his arms over his chest. "That was so not necessary."

"I agree," Edward said, and I heard the scowl in his voice.

"Oh please," Emilie scoffed. "I was only kidding. Relax."

Anthony came and stood next to Edward and me. "Can you just kill Julian already? We have to get out of here before the rest of the coven comes."

"Wait, wait," Laurent growled. "We can't do that, just yet. I have a few things to say to this one, if you don't mind."

Not waiting for an answer, he lifted his palm, and Julian went flying across the room, running backwards, vampire speed into a wall. The stone behind him crumbled, pieces of brick and concrete falling to the floor with a loud 'crack'. Julian roared, as the control on him was dropped. That only lasted a second though, because in the next instant Laurent had him standing up, and standing still again.

"Ah," He said, grinning. "That felt good."

Edward's arms dropped from my waist, and he kissed my temple. I looked up at him questioningly, and he walked out from behind me. Something told me that this was not going to be pretty.

The next thing I knew, Julian's back was smacking into the wall again, this time finishing off the wall, leaving a hole in the concrete. Edward's fist was clenched at his side, and Laurent laughed.

"He's all yours, Emilie." Edward told her, walking back towards me. His tense stance relaxed the moment my marble arms wound around his chest again, his chin on the top of my head.

"My pleasure," Emilie said, turning to Julian. She growled lowly, and narrowed her eyes at him. "This is for even _thinking_ about hurting my family."

And Julian exploded in a burst of flames.

_If I stay, it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go I can only hope  
That I make it to the other side  
If I stay, it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go, if I go_


	16. Getting Away With Murder

**Edited: March 26, 2007, 10:03PM**

_I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am  
Getting away with murder_

**Getting Away With Murder—Papa Roach**

"Mm-kay," Emilie said, "Let's get out of here, shall we?"

"Yes, _please_," he husband agreed, grabbing her hand. As they started walking towards the stairs, Edward took my hand, too.

"Come on," he said, lifting my knuckles to his lips. "Let's go home."

I nodded, and turned my head to Anthony, who was still leaning against the wall by the now broken cell. I smiled at him, and he shrugged off the wall to stand with my husband and me.

"You too," I said, "You're coming with us."

"Are you sure?" he asked timidly.

Edward smiled. "Of course we're sure," he assured him. "You saved our lives back there. You've been family to us since you were a toddler. Do you honestly think we're going to abandon you here?"

"Let's go!" Laurent called from the staircase. "Enough cute mushy crap. Anthony, you're coming with us no matter what. Let's just go, please."

I laughed. "You heard the man," I said, tugging my husband towards the stairs. "Let's get the hell out of here."

We reached the door at the top of the stairs, and pulled it open. But when we did, there was Kayleigh, waiting for us.

"Going somewhere?" She asked, raising her perfect eyebrows.

"As a matter of fact," Emilie started. But before she could finish her sentence, she fell to her knees, clutching her chest. She screamed, and Laurent was at his knees next to his wife immediately. She was obviously in pain, writhing and screaming in Laurent's arms.

"What did you do to her?!" Laurent demanded.

"She's feeling all the pain that she's ever caused," the beautiful female replied. "Any animal she's killed, hell, even the bugs she's stepped on. The pain of every animal she's hunted. She can feel the blood being drained from their bodies, their hearts stopping. She can feel the flames of every creature she's set aflame with that little power of hers. She can feel _Tristan's_ pain. In a minute or two, it'll kill her."

"Kayleigh, stop it!"

Anthony pushed through Edward and me, moving to the front of the group. Kayleigh's crimson eyes snapped to his, and Emilie stopped writhing.

"Anthony?" She asked in disbelief. "You're _helping_ them?"

"Well," he said, folding his arms over his chest. "I couldn't allow you to harm my family, now could I?"

"Family!?"

Anthony smirked. "Surprised, huh?"

Emilie and Laurent were at their feet by then, and he was standing in front of her, his hands running through her hair, as he fussed worriedly over her.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "Relax, okay?"

"I can't believe you!" Kayleigh exclaimed, her hands forming fists at her sides. "How could you do that? How could you allow her to kill Tristan? Julian?"

He blinked. "They attacked me and killed me." He said pointedly. "I'm pretty sure that's enough reason for me to resent them."

Kayleigh growled, but did nothing else. I think that had something to do with Laurent's power preventing her from moving, and Anthony's power blocking hers.

"You can blow her up now," Anthony said, his cold eyes staring Kayleigh down.

And poof, Kayleigh was in flames, too.

We stepped over the girls ashes, and found ourselves in a laundry room inside a house. I looked at my husband curiously, and he just shrugged.

"This way," Anthony said, directing us towards the front door. But before we could leave, another vampire stood in our way. Within seconds, he was in flames.

I guessed Emilie didn't even want to _deal_ with him.

And then we were outside.

"Holy shit," Edward said, once we had started down the driveway.

I paused and cocked my head to the side. "What, Edward?"

"We were next door the whole time!"

"Oh yeah," Laurent said. "I figured that out earlier."

"How else was Julian supposed to watch you guys?" Anthony asked. "Apparently to be a good stalker, you have to live nearby."

"Oh, who cares?" Emilie said, pulling her husband in the direction of our house. "I just want to go home."

"Then let's go," I groaned, mimicking Emilie's actions and tugging Edward's hand as I walked down the sidewalk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We opened the front door to the house, only to find everyone waiting for us. They were all sitting on the stairs, staring at us in complete shock. Rosalie even looked like she was shaking.

"Told you so," Emilie said, folding her arms over her chest. "I told you they were alive. I told you it was all a scheme. But did you listen to me? Noooo, of course you didn't. So there. Hah. _I win_."

"It's true," Rosalie breathed, slowly rising from her place on the stairs. "Alice told us that she saw you but . . . oh my God."

"Hey guys," I said, lifting my hand that Edward had been gripping for dear life, raising his in the process, too. "What did we miss?"

The next thing I knew, Emmett was pulling both Edward and I into a bear hug, causing me to drop my husband's hand. I grinned, and squeezed my older brother with all the force inside of me. When we pulled away, I kissed his cheek.

"I missed you too, Emmett."

After that, Edward and I took turns being mauled by the family. Alice hugged us both several times, and I think Rosalie hugged me twice too. I lost count on how many times Esme hugged the two of us. She obviously missed her children.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, guys." Jasper said after everyone had calmed down. "We really, _really_ missed you both."

I smiled. "I'm so sorry," I said, "I'm sorry that you guys had to go through so much pain. But it wasn't exactly easy on our end either, knowing that you guys thought we were dead. If it weren't for Anthony here," I motioned towards the boy, who had practically been hiding behind me the whole time. "I might have gone insane."

"Anthony?" Emmett asked, cocking his head to the side.

The boy smiled timidly, stepping out from behind me. Five pairs of topaz eyes stared at him in bewilderment. Alice just smiled at him, offering him a small wave.

"Hey guys," he said, raising his eyebrows. "Remember me?"

He was practically tackled by Alice, who hugged him even more fiercely then Emilie had, the two of them rocking back and forth for a minute.

"Heya sweetheart," she said, ruffling his hair. "How are you?"

He shrugged, instantly comfortable in my sister's presence. "Until recently? Not so good," he snuck a glace at my husband and me, "But things are looking up."

The next few minutes passed with a whole bunch of hugs and numerous exclamations of 'oh my god,' as everyone slowly realized who the new blonde boy was. Of course, Emmett was last in figuring out our new guest.

"Thank you Laurent," Carlisle said, smiling at him. "Thank you for bringing my children home. It was incredibly brave of you to risk your life like you did."

"Incredibly stupid is more like it," Emilie snapped.

Rosalie laughed, "But incredibly brave, too."

"It was nothing," Laurent said, waving his hand dismissively.

Emmett frowned. "Emilie, I believe I owe you an apology," he said, shifting his feet uncomfortably. "I shouldn't have ever accused you of what I did. I was just really upset at the time, not like that's a decent excuse, but I'm still terribly sorry."

"Meh," Emilie shrugged. "It's okay, I guess. You're not the first person to doubt me. But I believe you owe my husband the apology, not me."

"It's fine," Laurent said, holding up his arms. "But who, might I ask, allowed Emilie out of their sight? You guys were supposed to watch her! What if something went wrong? If anything had happened to her . . . ,"

"That would be my fault," Emilie said, holding up her hands. "I pretty much begged to be kidnapped. I threatened Jasper that I would blow him up if he didn't move out of my way. I would have done it, too."

Laurent raised his eyebrows. "You did what, now?"

"Okay!" Alice said, throwing her arms in the air. "I believe we have a new member of the family to get to know, hm? Let's get on that."

We all went into the living room, where Edward immediately pulled me on the couch with him. I sat next to him, my head resting on his stone chest, his fingers weaving through my hair and I closed my eyes. It was the closest to sleep I would ever get.

"So Anthony," Rosalie said sweetly. I heard a soft plop against the leather as she and her husband sat down. "What have we missed? How were you turned?"

He told her the same story about the detention and Julian attacking him on his way home from school. Apparently, the town declared him as a missing child for a year before the searching parties were eventually called off, and he was pronounced dead.

"What about sports?" Emmett asked. "Did you play any sports or anything like that?"

Anthony chuckled. "I was on the track team in middle school," he replied. "But I died before the season opened in high school."

"Were you any good?" Emmett probed, earning another chuckle from Anthony.

"Supposedly I was," he said. "I was the second-fastest on the team."

I smiled. I was glad that he had a good life as a human. From the way he reminisced, it seemed as if he had enjoyed his life. It was too bad how it ended so abruptly.

"Did you get in trouble a lot?" Alice blurted.

"Define 'a lot'"

Edward snorted. "Ah." He said. "Our Anthony was a bit of a trouble maker, wasn't he?"

"Maybe a little," Anthony agreed, and I had to laugh as I opened my eyes.

We all started spewing out questions for the next hour as Esme cleaned up the guest room for Anthony. Once she came downstairs however, all of us retired to our own bedrooms.

"I love you," Edward told me, as I snuggled closer to his form beneath the blankets. His stone arms wrapped around me protectively, my head resting on his marble chest.

"I know," I replied, sighing contently. "I love you, too."

His lips pressed against the top of my head, and a smile spread across my lips. Oh, how I'd missed this. How easily things could have ended for us. How close I had come to losing him – losing this.

"You realize that you will never leave my sight again," he informed me seriously.

I grinned. "I think I could deal with that."

"Me, too,"

And Edward's lips pressed once more to the top of my head.


	17. Hands Down

so yeah. there are about . . . . three chapters left. it'll all be ending story fluff. the drama is pretty much over.

WARNING: major fluff alert. there is a lot of flooofy-ness in this chapter.

_

* * *

_

_My hopes are so high  
that your kiss might kill me.  
So won't you kill me  
so I die happy?_

**Hands Down — Dashboard Confessional **

We stayed together like that until the sun rose into the cloud-free sky. It was one of those very rare sunny days, and I was glad. Otherwise, we would be starting school at Astoria High. I had just returned from being "dead," I didn't want to go back to school just yet.

We had already missed the first week, thanks to Julian and his coven. But Carlisle called the school and got all of our absences excused. He told them something about our flight being postponed or something like that. I really wasn't paying attention. I was too preoccupied with being in Edward's arms again.

Our newest member of the family was officially Anthony Hale, younger brother of Jasper and Rosalie. Thank God for his blonde hair. The only thing that was very different about the three was Anthony's brown contacts. But after a month or so, his eyes would be the familiar topaz. He would be signing up as a freshman next year, after he got used to our diet.

"Oh, Bella!" a voice called from downstairs. I groaned and rolled over so my face was hidden in Edward's chest. "Come down here, please!"

"What is Alice thinking now?"

Edward chuckled softly, and I looked up too look at his smiling face. "She's thinking about how good it feels to say your name again, knowing you can answer."

I grinned and sat up, flinging the covers off of the two of us. Edward sat up too, and stood up from the bed at the same time I did.

"What does she want, though?" I asked. "She isn't planning on taking me shopping, is she?"

"Don't worry," he told me. He placed a strong hand on the small of my back, and led me to the door. "I won't let her take you away from me already."

Once we made it down the stairs, Alice was already waiting for us. She smiled at me, and I shot a worried glance at Edward. She was smiling. That meant she was happy. When Alice was happy, scary things happened.

Well, scary for me.

"What's going on?" I asked apprehensively.

My sister shrugged. "I just thought we could use some family bonding time."

"Oh," I said with a smile. "Okay then."

"OH EDDDWARD!" I heard Laurent shout from the kitchen. "You heard her, time for some family bonding!"

I laughed. "Come on Eddie," I said, snatching his hand. "It's been a while since Laurent has got the chance to play. Maybe you'll beat him this time."

"YEAH, RIGHT!" Emilie shouted, and I had to laugh.

Alice laughed too. She was suddenly beside me, walking with Edward and me towards the kitchen. We took a seat at the table, (Edward in the chair, me in his lap,) and the rest of the family pulled up chairs around the dining table.

"I play winner," Anthony announced, pulling up a chair next to me.

"Sure," Laurent said. "I'll play ya,"

Edward's eyes narrowed. "Don't be so sure just yet."

"Oh will you two just play already?" Rosalie snapped, rolling her eyes.

"Fine, fine," Laurent grumbled. "No need to be snappy."

About fifteen minutes later, we saw something that we never thought possible. Edward jumped to his feet, obviously forgetting that I had been seated on his lap. I fell to the floor with an _'oof,'_ as Edward threw his hands in the air.

"I win!" he exclaimed.

"Holy shit," Emilie said in disbelief. "He sunk your battleship."

"Oh no," Laurent shouted, "It must be the apocalypse!"

"OW!" I yelled, narrowing my eyes as I pulled myself to my feet. "Thanks so much, Edward."

"Oops," he said sheepishly, wincing as he apologized. "Sorry about that."

"Yeah, yeah," I said. Edward sat back down and pulled me back into his lap. I rolled my eyes as Anthony took Laurent's seat.

"My turn!" he grinned.

A few minutes into the game, Anthony got the most adorable look of aggravation on his face. I couldn't help myself. I giggled. He looked up at me and glared. I laughed again, and stood from Edward's lap and crossed to the other side of the table to look over Anthony's shoulder.

"Ouch," I said, shaking my head. "He's got you now . . . ,"

"Fuck," Anthony mumbled.

"ANTHONY!" I exclaimed. "Language."

He winced. "Sorry, mom,"

If my heart wasn't already still, I think it would have stopped right then. My eyes widened as I stared at the boy who had just referred to me as his mother. Had he said it teasingly, like teenagers usually joked with friends, it wouldn't be a big deal. But there wasn't one ounce of sarcasm in his voice. He said it like Edward spoke to Carlisle or Esme, how all of us did.

"What?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. "Oh. Was that awkward?"

"No!" I said right away. "Not at all. Just very surprising, that's all. Anthony, do you really look at me like your mother?"

He smiled. "What did you expect?" he asked. "You know I could never look at you like a sister. You've been a second mother to me since I was a little kid. It's just like how I could never look at Edward like a brother. I never knew my father. Edward is the only dad-figure I've ever known. And now you're taking me in like this, teaching me this whole feeding off of animals, uh, _thing_. Bella, you could never replace my real mother, but you come pretty damn close."

I couldn't help it. I practically melted. I couldn't believe it. In the most unconventional way, Edward and I had a son. I hugged Anthony tightly, and he hugged me back as he laughed.

"Aww," I gushed. "I love you too, Anthony."

"Now, as your father figure," Edward said with a grin. "I am ordering you to allow me to continue to beat you at Battleship."

Anthony laughed. "Okay, dad,"

Edward's grin only widened at that point.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Go fish," Edward said unenthusiastically. We had moved on from Battleship after Anthony somehow managed to beat his "father" at the game several times. Edward's ego deflated quite a bit after that, by the way.

Hm, you know, I really like the sound of that. I think I might refer to us as parents a lot more often. After all, we were Anthony's parents in every way that counted.

Anyhow . . .

After Battleship, we ended up playing Checkers. Oh, how thrilling. Note the sarcasm. Moving little game pieces around a board wasn't exactly exhilarating. Neither was staring at matching pairs of cards, might I add.

Family bonding really sucked.

"Mm-kay," Emilie said, "I'm bored. Can we um . . . stop bonding now?"

"Yes, please!" Emmett breathed, his forehead falling to the wooden table with a loud crack. Ah, it seemed we would have to buy a new dining room table.

Esme snickered. She had been cleaning the kitchen again, removing some sort of invisible dirt. After all, the unused kitchen couldn't possibly be dirty. And with vampires that could never get sick being the only ones in the house, germs were pretty much an impossibility.

"You should probably get ready for school," she said. I turned my head to see the cloud-filled sky becoming brighter by the moment. Oh my God, we had been "bonding," all night. Now, that wasn't disturbing at _all. _Note the return of sarcasm.

Edward took the opportunity to scoop me up in his arms, and carry me up the stairs. Oh joy, what other way was there to celebrate our return other then to ship us off to high school?

This was going to be a long day.


	18. Lessons Learned

this is the last chapter before the epiolouge. and yeah, i totally just butchered that word. oh whatever, i'm too tired to care right now.

it's in Laurent's POV, and it's really short. sorry guys.

_There's some things that I regret,  
Some words I wish had gone unsaid,  
Some starts,  
That had some bitter endings,_

We walked through the halls of the school gracefully. I could see the envious stares; hear the whispers with my superhuman hearing. If one more person complimented my wife, his head would be pushed through a wall. Only I could think about Emilie in that way. I swear to God. Screw exposure. Someone was going down.

"Laurent," Edward muttered under his breath. He was on my left, holding hands with Bella, as always. I found it amusing how he always had to be touching her in some way since we returned home. He didn't want to take any chances.

Emilie was on my right. My arm was wound around her waist, almost protectively. She was mine. That's right you little humans. My wife. Back away. I almost lost her once. That certainly wasn't going to happen again.

Edward shot me another glare.

"Ouch," I made a face. "You heard that?"

"I hear all," Edward smirked.

"Oh," I said raising an eyebrow. "Because that's not creepy at all . . ."

Bella peaked her head from next to Edward to look at me. She raised her eyebrows, and cocked her head to the side.

"Do I want to know?"

Emilie chuckled. "Knowing my husband, probably not,"

"Yeah," Edward laughed. "You don't want to know."

Bella shrugged. "Oh-kay,"

"I however," Emilie interrupted, "do want to know."

"Just two overprotective husbands," I replied, squeezing Emilie's waist. "It's nothing that you have to worry about."

"Oh," she nodded. "Okay then."

_Been some bad times I've been through,  
Damage I cannot undo,  
Some things,  
I wish I could do all all over again,_

Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were all registered as seniors. Alice was a junior like us, but her classes weren't anywhere near ours. Part of me was glad. Otherwise she would be the odd one out, which wouldn't be very good. I had been there twice before.

I kissed Emilie goodbye, and Edward did the same to Bella as we all separated. It was finally the last period of the day, and Bella and I conveniently had the course together. Trigonometry, my _favorite_ subject, yeah, definitely not. Notice the sarcasm.

I had always found math useless. When were we ever going to use this crap? I've been alive for over three hundred years, and I had never had to solve an algebra problem. This crap was useless. Gur, I hated math.

_But it don't really matter,  
Life gets that much harder,  
It makes you that much stronger,  
Oh, some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were,  
Lessons learned._

"Hooray," Bella said unenthusiastically as we walked through the class room doors. "My favorite subject in the whole world."

"Oh yes, mine too." Ah the beauty of sarcasm.

The thing was though, was that algebra was the least of my problems. In the sloppy equation that was my life, homework was the simplest thing to solve. I had a wife to fight with and make up with. I had sisters who annoyed the shit out of me. I had brothers to wrestle with. I had baggage to carry. I might as well have had the weight of the world on my shoulders.

But you know what?

I was fucking happy.

_Every change, life has thrown me,  
I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,  
I'm grateful, for every scar,  
Some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were lessons learned._

I was happy for the first time in a very long time. I had a family. Laurent Buchanan had a fucking family! The thought still blew my mind. I had a wife and siblings, and even a nephew. I had people to love, people to love me.

I hardly deserved it, but I had it. How this had happened, I would never know. How a monster like me had been so lucky to find someone as wonderful as Emilie, someone who loved me for me, I would never know. How I had find a best friend like Bella, who accepted me as who I had become, believed in me and helped me change, I could never figure that one out.

But you know what? I wasn't going to complain.

I was _happy_. _I_ was _happy_. I didn't think that was possible.

_But it don't make no difference,  
The past can't be rewritten,  
You get the life you're given,_

And yet, I found myself sitting down in math class only dreaming about the future; the very bright future. I had an eternity to look forward to, for Christ's sake.

Someone wants to challenge me? Bring it on. I'll take them down. Someone dares threaten me? Go ahead. Hit me with your best shot. Want to try and ruin what I have? Fuck you. I'd like to see you try.

I was Laurent Cullen, and no one, not even a vengeful vampire, would ever ruin my happiness. I'd die before that would happen. Then again, dying would pretty much crush my happiness, too, but I'd work that out if the time ever happened.

_Oh, some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were,  
Lessons learned._

And that was that.


	19. Epilogue: Such Great Heights

"Edward, you're wrong."

"No, Bella," my husband sighed, rising from his position on the couch. "You are most definitely the incorrect one." He looked down at me with what I assumed were supposed to be "knowing eyes". All I saw was an idiot with his eyes open too wide.

I scoffed. Men. Why did they always seem to think that they were always right? Edward was not always right. And this was certainly one of those cases where he was wrong.

"The blonde one was named Phoebe," I said, standing up in front of him. "Monica was the brunette who was obsessed with cleaning."

"No," Edward groaned in frustration. "I am telling you. Monica was most definitely the blonde. Phoebe was the other brunette who was going on and off with that Ross guy."

"That was Rachel!"

"Bella," he sighed. "Why must we argue over everything?"

"Because you're an idiot!"

He narrowed his eyes. "I resent that."

"Good."

He huffed. "You know what I think?"

"What do you think?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest and raising my eyebrows.

"I think there are just too many people on that one show." He said. "I mean, how is one supposed to remember them all? I've decided I don't like that show."

"There are six friends," I laughed. "That's not so many people to remember."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Why do we fight so much?" I asked, frustrated.

It had been a year since I returned from Julian's cell, and we had been fighting like that almost every single day since. And sometimes it wasn't over stupid stuff. Sometimes we got into serious arguments.

The other day I was so angry that I almost drove the Volvo into a tree. What a lovely way to being back some terrible memories. We had come so far, outran so much. Why couldn't we stand to be in the same room together without fighting?

He frowned. "I don't know, love."

"I don't like it," I said, shaking my head. "As a matter of fact, I hate it. I just don't understand how we can barely get along if we supposedly love each other so much." I closed my eyes, and pinched the bridge of my nose. Why was marriage suddenly so frustrating?

His face went blank. "Supposedly?"

"Oh Edward, I didn't mean —"

"Do you still love me?"

My eyes snapped open as I looked up at him. Judging by the look on his face, he actually seemed serious. I raised my eyebrows at him, and dropped my hand from my face.

"Edward," I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Don't be stupid. Of course I still love you. I will _always_ love you, and there is not one thing that you could say or do to _ever_ change that." I touched his face with my fingertips, "How could you think such a thing, Edward?"

"I don't know," he tried to smile, "You said supposedly and I . . . I'm sorry. You just scared the crap out of me, is all."

I sighed and dropped my hand. "I didn't mean it like that," I sighed, "I swear. I could never stop loving you, Edward. I promise."

"I love you," he smiled genuinely this time.

I smiled back. "I love you, too."

"The blonde was Monica," he smirked.

I growled. "The blonde was PHOEBE!"

I heard a new chuckle from across the room. Emilie and Laurent were leaning against the wall opposite us. Laurent rolled his eyes, and Emilie just scoffed. I didn't need to read their minds to know they both thought we were stupid.

Emilie snickered. "The blonde was Phoebe."

"And Rachel was dating Ross," Laurent added.

I smirked. "And Monica was the brunette who was obsessed with cleaning."

Edward growled. "Dammit . . . ."

"Told you," I grinned.

"Yeah, yeah," Edward waved his hand dismissively. "You win _this time_."

I frowned. "Must there be a next time?"

"Of course," Emilie snickered. "After all, who else is going to entertain us with the pointless bickering?"

"I hate you all."

With that, I stormed up the stairs. But as I left, I could have sworn I saw Edward smiling at my retreating figure.

"I love you," I heard him shout from downstairs.

I groaned. "I'll love you later."

"What the hell was that about?" Anthony asked once I reached the top floor. He was sitting in one of the cozy chairs in our library, a book in his lap. "You and dad fighting again?"

"What else is new?" I sighed, and plopped down in a chair next to him. It was one of those comfortable egg shell chairs. Emilie had picked them out. I decided that I really loved them.

He frowned. "Sorry."

I only shrugged.

"It's only a phase," he assured me. "You two will get over it soon enough. After a certain amount of years of marriage, you'll go through this. My mom and step-dad went through it. They got over it shortly before I died. You'll get through it. I promise."

I smiled. "Thanks, Anthony."

"No problem."

"What do you have there?" I asked, pointing to a giant book in his lap. It was black and it was three times the size of your average dictionary. What kind of genius did I have here?

He chuckled. "It's a photo album," he said, flipping open the cover. The first and only picture on the front page was a picture of the entire family in front of the Cullen home. My fingers traced over the snapshot, stopping when I saw me. I was human.

It was a picture of Forks!

There was no Emilie or Laurent, or Anthony. It was just Edward, his siblings and I. Carlisle and Esme weren't there, and I assumed that one of them was taking the picture. As a matter of fact, it seemed as if no one knew the picture was being taken.

Emmett and Rosalie were in one corner, talking. Rosalie looked a little frustrated. I briefly frowned. That was back when she hated me. I sighed. I hated my gangly human self, too.

Alice was sitting on the front porch, Jasper right beside her. He was looking down at her, a loving smile on his face. Edward was sitting right next to her, smiling too. And there was me, sitting in Edward's lap. A plain Jane in a sea of angels.

"You were human," Anthony stated. I nodded as my fingers touched the shiny silver Volvo in the corner of the picture. This was taken before the crash; before everything went wrong.

But also before everything went right.

If Edward hadn't crashed the Volvo, we wouldn't have left Forks. But I also wouldn't have been changed. I wouldn't have become friends with Laurent. Or maybe I would have, maybe Victoria would have attacked in Forks, too. I would never know.

I would still have my father in my life. I wouldn't be dead to the world. Although, my goodbye to Jacob might have been even messier; Emilie wouldn't have been my best friend.

And worst of all, I wouldn't have a son. He may not have been biologically mine, but he was my son in every other way that counted.

I decided that I was glad that Volvo crashed.

"Ma?" Anthony asked, breaking my train of thought. "Are you alright?"

I smiled softly. "I'm fine, Anthony."

He smiled apprehensively, and snapped shut the book. I chuckled. He must have thought the memories were upsetting me. He spun the rolly chair to place the book back on the shelf. When he turned back to me, he was holding a different album. It was a white lacey one. It was an album Alice made. It was filled with random pictures of Edward and me.

I grinned as he opened it, and we began flipping the pages. The first was a picture of Edward and me at prom, with me and my gimpy leg. I frowned as I touched the picture. I couldn't remember one single thing from that night.

"Bella?" Edward said from the doorway.

I looked up and smiled. "Hello."

When I looked back down at the photo, voices re-entered my mind. But this time, it wasn't anyone actually speaking. It was a memory.

"_Look," I remembered saying, as I touched his face. "I love you more than everything else in the world combined. Isn't that enough?"_

"_Yes," a velvet voice replied, "Enough for forever."_

"Enough for forever," I whispered.

"What, Bella?" Edward asked, looking at me concernedly.

I smiled. "I love you."

He looked at me oddly, but replied, "I love you, too."

I turned to the side, and kissed my son's temple. "I love you, too, Anthony."

He raised his eyebrows. "I love you, too, mom."

"Oh, and thank you," I said, turning back to Edward.

"For what?"

"Being an idiot and crashing the old Volvo."

He smirked, understanding my meaning immediately. "You're welcome, my love."

Or maybe it wasn't Edward's idiocy that crashed the Volvo. Maybe it was fate. Maybe I was destined to be attacked by Victoria, and Laurent's manipulative powers meant to malfunction. I was meant to be immortal, with Edward.

Maybe all of that hell, (including the Volturi and Julian,) was meant to lead me to this heaven, to my family.

Or maybe that was a load of bullshit, and I just got lucky.

Either way, I was going to fight like hell to keep things this way. I was going to be happy for the rest of eternity, and that was that.

Hah. Yeah, right.

Is this the end of my story? Far from it, guys. I have forever to babble on about the rest of eternity. But you don't have forever to listen, now do you? No, I suppose you don't.

So, I'm going to leave you here. Take from this story what you will, and live your own happily ever after. I got mine. And you don't need to be a vampire to be happy. Every Bella has an Edward, every Emilie has a Laurent. And that's right folks, every Emmett has a Rosalie. Mm-hmm, there is hope for you guys, too.

All you have to do is sit and wait for fate to take you where it will. Or just buckle up, hold on and enjoy the ride of life. With any luck, it'll be a bumpy ride. After all, who wants their whole life to be smooth and perfect? Let me tell you this, easy is boring.

And that, my friends, is the end.

_I am thinking it's a sign that the freckles  
In our eyes are mirror images and when  
We kiss they're perfectly aligned  
And I have to speculate that God himself  
Did make us into corresponding shapes like  
Puzzle pieces from the clay_


	20. FAQ

**FAQ TIME!!**

Okay, so now that the Star-Crossed Trilogy has come to a close, it's time for the FAQ. I've taken popular questions from my reviews and answered them here.

_Q; Why do you curse so often in your chapters?_

A: Honestly, I didn't realize that I did. But if you think it's too much, I'm sorry. But I have to remind you that this is a teen story, meaning that course language may be abundant. And really, I don't use the language unless it's called for. I mean, look at the situations in which the curse words are used. I believe that they have reason to blow a gasket. XD

_Q: Dude, why did you ruin the name Julian for me, man?_

A: I ruined it for you? Hm, I rather liked the character Julian, actually. I mean sure, he was evil, but I thought he was a pretty cool evil guy. XD Ah well, I had fun writing him. I'm sorry about destroying your love for the name.

_Q: Do you have a picture of Anthony?_

A: Well, actually I have been looking for one, but I have yet to find him. Well, not baby Anthony at least. There will be a picture of fourteen year old Anthony as soon as I can post one up. It will be with the other pictures on my profile.

_Q: Will you extend this? Does it have to be a trilogy?_

A: Haha, well I was really planning on sticking to a trilogy. But who knows? If I can come up with a really good plot, maybe I'll start something after I finish Heaven Help Us. But that's a maybe, though. I might not be able to come up with more. I think that the story has been told. But who knows? Maybe the family will be up for one final adventure.

And a few final notes:

There will be a few extras to this story. There will be a cute Emilie and Laurent fluffy oneshot, and probably another Edward and Bella one. I also have a Bella and Laurent songfic in the works. (It's to a Keith Urban song, and it's bound to be fluffy!) Of course it's a best friends song, no romance things. You should know that. XD. I also might toss out a few more things. We'll just have to see.

And that's all, folks.


End file.
